Rukia mini stories
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: love, one shots, etc. all of them feature rukia. but i need ideas for some. EH kind of went off the deep end . now everyone im writing all diff stories here. please enjoy. im sorry for the deep end just it kinda set me off real bad
1. Chapter 1

**Yea, so hi everyone. I got a crazy idea about lil stories having to do with rukia. This one is a byaruki lil story.**

**Byaruki- a simple pre pool party mishap? part one**

**characters: byakuya and rukia**

* * *

**Rukia was trying out a bathing suit. It was the end of her summer break, and she was going to a private pool party. Byakuya watched Rukia Inuzuri Trying to find the right bathing suit. He knew her since he was in school. They went to a private school, that was k-12th grade together. She was in seventh grade when he graduated.**

**But she did not know that the second prince of the imperial family was and still is in love with her. She was now going into her second year of college and he was 24, she was 19. He had figured out where she went to college at. She was going to the university of minnesota, in the united states. He was suprised that she is doing so well in college when he found out.**

**She is excelling in every class, taking some advanced classes, and even more, she wants to become a pediatrician. He was now looking at the small petite girl who was getting mad with the sales woman. So he inwardly sighed as he walked forward.**

**"Excuse me ma'am what seems to be the problem?" He asked the sales lady. The sales woman looked at Byakuya and scoffed. "This child does not belong here. We only have clothes for adults." She rolled her eyes. Rukia anime veined. "For your information lady, I am nineteen years old and a grown woman!" She yelled. **

**The sales woman glared. "You look like you are only fifteen years old." She said. She was giving off a bad aura. Byakuya shook his head. "Ma'am I went to school with her, I assure you she is a adult." He assured the sales woman. **

**She looked at Byakuya and sighed. "Allright sir." She said and walked away. Rukia sighed at the lady then looked at Byakuya. "Hello Lord Byakuya." She greeted. He shook his head once again. "Rukia please call me _just_ Byakuya." He asked. She looked at him in shock. **

**She knew she was always supposed to use the correct Honnoriffics with the imperial family. "But you are royal." She stuttered. He tried not to smile. "Yes I maybe a royal but I am just as normal as any common person." He said to her. She smiled and finally caved in. "Byakuya." She smiled. **

* * *

**Cliffhanger!? I hope you like the first part! please do review to give me ideas. ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I was told that bold hurts the eyes. So I will only do Certain parts in bold ok? Happy New Years everyone! Since i havent gotten any requests i'm gonna do the second part of this one.**

* * *

**Byaruki- part two a simple pre pool party mishap?**

**Characters: Byakuya and Rukia**

He actually let out a small smile. Byakuya walked past her, and pulled out a two piece bathing suit, that had a cherry blossom pattern on it. It was purple otherwise. "Omg it is so beautiful!" She squeaked. Byakuya let out a small chuckle.

"Then it is yours Rukia Inuzuri." He said to her in a kind tone. Rukia smiled to Byakuya. "Yes i will buy it now!" She giggled trying to get the bathing suit from Byakuya. "No i will buy it for you, Rukia." He said, suprising her, and she froze from her bouncing around.

"You? But I can buy it Byakuya." She said stuttering. He shook his head. "As a gift for doing so well in college so far." he smiled. Rukia stood with a small smile. "Allright thank you!" She said giggling. Byakuya walked with Rukia up to the counter and paid for the two piece bathing suit. She imagined him in his trunks. _Hot sexy pale skin, muscles , i bet a six pack, and his long black hair.._ She had to immediately stop her thoughts because she had started getting a nosebleed. _ Oh damn! _She thought. "Damn!" She held her nose as it bled.

Byakuya looked at Rukia then at the cashier."Where are the bathrooms?" He asked. The cashier looked at them both. "Down the hall to the right is a unisex bathroom." She replied. He nodded in thanks and walked to the bathroom with Rukia. "Byakuya I am sorry you have to deal with me and my nose bleed." She apologized. She was holding her nose to keep it from bleeding all over.

Byakuya sighed and opened the bathroom door. "Dont apologize. It is no trouble at all Rukia." He said as he lead her into the walked in and sat on the toilet seat. Byakuya took a few sheets of papertowel and dampened them. Rukia tilted her head back to try to stop the bleeding. Byakuya came over and lightly laid the papertowel under her nostrils. "This should help Rukia." He said with a soft voice. Rukia kept her head tilted back as she blushed lightly.

* * *

**Hehe. Rukia blushed. I hope you like this everyone. please do review if you have any requests on rukia pairings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I lost my notebook with my byaruki new chapter. So yeah i'm not in the best of moods. So until I find it, or come up with a new chapter I got a request. Thanks to my brother Rex!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters.**

* * *

**Ren X Ruki **

**The sunflower festival**

**renji and rukia**

Renji furrowed his eyebrows. He was trying to pluck up the courage to ask Byakuya a request. But he knew that Byakuya would give him the hundred question look. "How will i ever ask captain kuchiki?" He facedesked. He then had a light bulb go off in his head.

"Ah-ha! I'll get him a new calligraphy work set! Rukia has been saying he has needed new supplies." He exclaimed. He went back to his paperwork before captain Kuchiki could come back and catch him slacking off and dreaming. Rukia was out with Byakuya getting tea.

She literally had to get Renji to do the paperwork so she could take her brother to get some tea. Her brother needed a break. "How do you like the tea Brother?" She asked Byakuya. He nodded. "It is pleasent Rukia." He answered her. She smiled. "I am glad. This is a new place. A new tea house. They not only serve tea. They also serve sweets and other snacks!" She giggled.

He inwardly smiled, happy in his heart that his pride is so happy. He knew that his lieutenant Renji Abarai has a crush on Rukia. "Rukia what do you think of Renji?" He asked her. She choked on her dumpling that she had just picked up and started eating. "He is my best friend and a great one at that." She answered her big brother.

He listened then spoke to her. "Allright. Do you like him in any other way?" He asked. She blushed hard. "Um well I uh I.." She struggled to admit she did. Byakuya sighed.

* * *

**I hope you like it! It was only the first part! Please remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I thought since I have been writing and writing I would put the next chapter up. Dedicated to my big brother Rex.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own bleach nor the characters**

* * *

**Ren x Ruki part 2**

**The sunflower festival!**

**rukia and renji**

Renji finally finished the paperwork he could as Byakuya walked in with Rukia following which Renji didn't know Rukia was still with Byakuya. "Hello Captain Kuchiki, I finished what I could. " He said nervously. Then he noticed Rukia coming in.

"Good Renji. Now let us get the one's needed to be done, finished." He replied. Rukia stood next to Byakuya. "yes sir. They are here. A lot need to be shuffled to the other squads also." he said as he sweat dropped. Rukia face palmed mentally.

"Well then let us get them finished lieutenant." Replied Byakuya as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. Renji nodded as he separated the stacks of papers. As Byakuya was looking through them Rukia sat down. "I will get the first squad's stack done first so it can be delivered." He said.

"Brother I will stay so I can help deliver them." Rukia said. "Okay Rukia that is fine by me." he answered while keeping his eyes on the papers. "Captain the Kido Corps pile has three parts. Sign, Approval, and Book." Renji informed.

Byakuya looked at the three pile high stack. "So it seems Renji. Inform them it will take a while to finish it." he ordered. Renji nodded as he sent a hell butterfly to the Kido Corps. the paperwork for the first squad did not take too long so as soon as it was done, Rukia picked it up and Took it to Shunsui and his lieutenants.

Byakuya shook his head at how fast his sister was at running out the door with the paperwork. "I hope she don't make to much trouble." Said Renji Worriedly as he knew what Rukia was like. Byakuya mentally face palmed. "I hope she does not either Renji." Byakuya replied.

Rukia was using shunpo while trying to balance the paperwork which was not so easy. "Need help" She thought someone might ask when she entered the first squad barracks. But no one asked her, so she kept going down the corridor to Shunsui's office.

* * *

**Cliffhanger?! haha I hope you like this mini story so far. I found my notebook with the other pairing. I will put it up once I finish the chapter. Please remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm type happy right now! I found my lost notebook! So yeah I am getting some ideas. Btw did you guys figure out the mishap yet?**

**Anyway here is the next chapter to the Byaruki mini story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs.**

* * *

**ByaRuki-**** part three a simple pre pool party mishap?**

******Byakuya and rukia**

After taking care of the nosebleed, Byakuya went back to retrieve Rukia's new bathing suit. After doing so he came right back to her, where she said she was gonna be, which was the same place he left her, the bathroom. "How about I take you back to your dorm now." He offered with a smile.

Rukia smiled to Byakuya. "That would be an honor your highness." She replied with her warm smile. Byakuya chuckled and smiled a bit. He was actually in love with the commoner who he loved back in high school.

"Byakuya would you like to stay for tea and dinner?" Asked Rukia with a smile. He smiled more and and gave her a hug. " I would be honored Rukia." He smiled big. "thank you Byakuya." She squeaked. He chuckled as they walked out to his rental car.

She was holding her new bathing suit and smiling and being so happy. Byakuya opened the passenger's side door for Rukia. She smiled as she got in. He of course said ladies first.

"Thank you Byakuya." Then she got comfy in her seat. He went to the other side smiling, and got in , and started up the car. She smiled as he drove. She told him the way very clearly. It was not hard to find.

"So Rukia how do you like College?" He asked keeping his eyes glued to the road. Rukia blushed. "It is great. I have some great friends and some nice teachers, others are not so nice." She answered and she was so happy about her new friends.

Byakuya was also happy that she had new friends. "What about the not so nice teachers?" Said Byakuya. She looked down in to her lap. "When they got in a bad mood or came in with a bad mood, they would take it out on the students." She answered. He was not sure he wanted to hear how they did.

"How did they Rukia?" He asked with a little concern showing in his voice. She had some tears falling. "They would give extra work, some would yell, and one actually hits the students. I got hit because I asked the teacher to stop yelling. Kenpachi Zaraki, he was my Kendo teacher. He hit me. He is from Japan like we are." She said. Byakuya was now pissed.

* * *

**Oh my. Mad Byakuya is not a good sign. I hope Kenpachi doews not cross paths with Byakuya. Please remember to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi every one! How many chapters have I done yesterday and today? I think I have broken a record for myself! LOL. Anyway I hope you like all the new updates. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters!**

**Disclaimer: Any songs in this mini series I do not own! They are owned by their respective artists!**

* * *

**ByaRuki- Part four pre pool party mishap? -pre lemon alert-**

**Byakuya and rukia**

Byakuya was mad. A gentleman never hits a woman. "He hit you because you asked him to stop yelling? That is rude, inconsiderate, and he must not be a gentleman if he hits women." he said very angrily. Rukia nodded. "He never was a gentleman, to any of us. If we did not practice like we should, he would hit us." She said as she wiped her tears.

Byakuya pulled off to the side of the road. He killed the ignition, so the car would not waste gas. "Rukia you should have not been treated like that." he said pulling her to him. Rukia sniffled as she tried to stop her tears. " I know that, but he thinks he can treat any one the way he wants." She said her tears still making their way down her face.

He held her close and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks."Rukia if he tries to hit you again call me!" He said as he kissed her. Rukia's eyes widened as he kissed her and she wrapped her arms around him. Byakuya smirked in their kiss.

"Rukia I have a confession." Byakuya said as he broke their kiss. She looked up at him hazily and in a daze. "What is it Byakuya?" She asked hazily. He smiled. " I love you and have loved you since we went to school together." He smiled proudly.

She smiled at Byakuya and kissed him. "I feel the same way Prince Byakuya Kuchiki." She smiled brightly. He smiled happily as he kissed her deeply. She was smiling and she closed her eyes, as she kissed back just as deeply. Byakuya broke the kiss slowly, and moved Rukia and him to the back seat.

"Byakuya? Why come back here?" She asked confusedly. He chuckled as he started to stroke he cheek. She blushed a light pink. "Rukia I want you" He said with a hungry smirk. She blushed a darker to a almost red blush. "You want me? You mean... Oh my.. Byakuya I am a virgin..." She confessed to him.

He moved the few strands of loose hair to behind her ear. "I am not suprised Rukia. You would not look so innocent if you were not one." He replied to her confession. She now blushing red , nodded to him. "Byakuya i heard it hurts the first time." She sheepishly said to him.

He stroked her down her neck. " I promise to be gentle and slow unless you tell me otherwise." He gently told her. She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes Byakuya." She said as she started unbuttoning his kissed her neck as he slid his hands down to her shoulders and slid off her loose jacket.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! haha I am a stinker! BWAHAHAHA! Please remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! New chapter today! I am on a roll! I hope you can all keep up! Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters nor the songs used in here**

**Reviews:**

**SoulreaperRukia1- Thank you for reviewing. I know cliffhangers suck but sometimes they are needed to be done. Nice use of the fists. :P**

* * *

**RenRuki**

**The Sunflower Festival part 3**

**Renji and Rukia**

"Little Nanao!" Shunsui pouted as Nanao hit him with her book. Shunsui was known for being the laziest captain in seretei, even Zaraki was more active than Shunsui. "Well then do your paperwork Captain! Every squad is doing their paper work today!" She anime veined. Rukia then knocked on the office door.

Nanao straightened her glasses. "Who is it?" asked Shunsui as he sat up straight. Rukia sighed and spoke formally. "It is lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the thirteenth squad here on behalf of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, of squad six." She said in her formal, serious and dutiful way.

Shunsui chuckled and Nanao gave him a serious look. "Rukia-chan no need to be so formal. Please enter." He anime veined. "Can someone open the door? It is hard with all this paperwork in my hands to do so." She asked. "Coming Rukia!" Spoke Nanao as she walked to the door and opened it for her.

Rukia smiled and walked in with the big pile of paperwork. "Wow Rukia-chan I did not think there would be so much!" Said a surprised Shunsui. Rukia sighed as she sat down the paperwork. "It is actually the smallest pile compared to the other squads Captain Kyouraku." She stretched.

Shunsui smiled and Nanao cleared her throat. "Rukia please let both Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki know that their paperwork from squad one will be delayed. Plus any other Captain you deliver to."Asked Nanao.

* * *

**Haha poor Shunsui. I love how Nanao beats on him. Please remember to review^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! He he I know how cliffhangers are annoying but sometimes they are needed. Please do try to be patient. I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the characters.**

* * *

**RenRuki**

**The Sunflower Festival (like part 4)**

**Renji and Rukia**

Rukia started back to squad six. She was a bit amused. "Hello Rukia." Said a emo voice. Rukia turned to see Izuru Kira."Hello Izuru. What's the scoop?" She asked. Izuru chuckled.

"I just saw you walking and thought i would ask you to deliver your brother's paperwork to him that we have from squad 3, that we filled out for working with his squad, since you're heading in that direction." he asked.

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Sure Izuru." She said. Izuru smiled "I will help you deliver them, There is quite a few." He said nervously. Rukia chuckled. "I would not doubt if there was a lot Izuru." She brightly smiled. "I would say about three stacks. This way" He motioned towards the squad three barracks. Rukia followed Izuru Kira quietly.

Izuru is the lieutenant of squad three under Rojuro "Rose" Otaribishi. He has held the lieutenant position for a while now. Before being a lieutenant, he was a fourth seat of squad four. Before that he was in squad five. He led Rukia towards the squad three office.

"Rose I am telling you too much paperwork is annoying!" Deadpanned Shinji. shook his head and sighed. "Shinji I know paperwork can be annoying, but it is part of our job as Captains of the thirteen court guard squads." He said.

Shinji sighed and looked to Rose. "Allright, I am going to finish up the paperwork." He sighed deeply. Rose nodded to Shinji as he sat down behind his desk. Izuru then began to knock on the door. "Enter." Rose spoke as Shinji stood in silence.

Izuru entered quietly with Rukia right behind him. "Hello Lieutenants Kuchiki and Kira." Greeted Shinji Hirako of squad five. Rukia blinked a few times and bowed. "Hello Captain Hirako." Rukia greeted him. Izuru also greeted Shinji.

"Well I have to be off lieutenants. Lieutenant Kuchiki, please let Jushiro know Momo will drop off the paperwork from squad five later." he asked. She looked at the captain as he walked past. "Sir may I ask about Byakuya's paperwork from squad five?" She asked.

* * *

**Ha ha , cliffhanger! Don't worry I am writing still. Please remember to review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I am working on updates. I wish there were more Bya x Ruki fics and Hitsu x Ruki fics. I like them. Thank you SoulreaperRukia1 for putting up with my cliffies and reviewing throughout this whole fanfic! I really appreciate it! **

**I do not own bleach nor the music or characters!**

**:)**

* * *

**Bya X Ruki**

**Part 5 - A pre pool party mishap? -LEMON ALERT-**

**Byakuya and Rukia**

Rukia had gotten his shirt unbuttoned with some hard time. She now threw it to the front of the car. Byakuya had all ready stripped Rukia down to her Bra and Underwear. "O in a hurry are we?" She said cheekily. He smirked.

"Oh I want to make love with the girl I love more than anything in the world." He said as he smirked and kissed her. She kissed him too as she ran her hands down his softly moaned as he relaxed at this. Rukia smiled. "Byakuya" As they broke the kiss for air, "You are a shining star that shines brightly in the moonlight." She sang the line of her poem.

He smiled. He knew she wrote poems. "That is beautiful Rukia. Thank you." He smiled . Rukia blushed. "It is true." She replied as she slid off his pants. He chuckled as she did so. He then unclipped her bra. Rukia giggled. "Oh now my tennis balls sized breasts are showing!" She smiled.

Byakuya rolled his eyes at her joke and smiled. "You are beautiful no matter how big your breasts are." He assured her. Rukia nodded. "Oh wow Byakuya!" She said as she saw his boxers his hardness showing. "Yes it is all for and because of you!" he said as he slid her already unclipped bra off.

"I see my cherry blossom." She smiled. He then laid her back down on to the bottom half of the back seat. "Are you ready my little snow rabbit?" He asked. She watched him slide off her panties. "Yes I am cherry blossom." She answered. He then took off his boxers, and lined up with her.

She nodded, and he held her hips and kissed her while he swiftly but gently in one swift move entered into her. She had pain written on her face, she knew it would hurt the first time, and he saw, and slowly went in and out. They made love throughout the night.

* * *

**Oh yes! Such a good chapter! Please remember to review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello every one! Thanks to my sissy I got a start to the RukiUki mini story! I hope you like it! I do not own bleach or the characters or music.**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Jushiro POV**

My heart cold in my chest, as heavy as stone, it's raining and I'm standing still, my hair covers my face, drenched, water follows my white locks hanging heavily from my head, there's the barest trace of blood on my lips, most of it has already been washed away, I had shut my eyes, it seemed easier than leaving them open, seeing the truth of the situation I was in, my uniform clings to me as if to remind me what's been done, my haori has marks of blood, the red staining the white, ankle-deep in mud, tears fell from my eyes but you couldn't tell because of the rain.

A cry screams through the night 'LIEUTENANT KAIEN!' the little raven haired girl held a body, her blade through his chest. "Rukia, we need to get Kaien to Unohana. Metastasia took his toll, if there is any chance now would be the time." I softly said to my 5th seat. She was crying. "Yes sir. " She cried as her knees buckled.

I could not help but be worried as i walked slowly, the blood still on my lips, and on my haori and uniform, careful not to get my tuberculosis acting up more I helped Rukia up. "Come RUkia." I said low. She nodded, then Captains Kuchiki, Komamura, Ichimaru, and Aizen appeared. "Let us help you. We got word from 3rd seat Kotetsu and 3rd seat Kotsubaki on what has gone on, Jushiro." Said Captain Komamura in a loud soft voice.

I felt a little relieved. "Take Kaien, captain Komamura, He needs medical attention asap." I instructed. I held Rukia up, careful knowing she is in a very deep shock and probably hurt a bit too. "I will take Rukia, Jushiro. I can get her to Isane." Said Kuchiki. I looked at Byakuya. "No captain Kuchiki, I have to bring her, she needs her captain as well now." I said flat-out.

He nodded. "I'll go ahead and go tell Isane to set up a room." Said Kuchiki. I picked Rukia up, who know is barely conscious. "Captain.." She whispered. I looked at her in my arms. "Yes Rukia?" I asked softly. She had tears. "I am so sorry I could not follow orders and more sorry I could not help." She whispered before going unconscious. I sighed.

"Rukia it is not your fault, I own the fault for this. I just hope Kaien can be saved." I said as I quickly made my way to squad four.

* * *

**Thank you for the first part of the rukiuki mini story. This will be awesome! This is for SoulreaperRukia1! I hope you will like it! Please remember to review! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Every one! Ready for a new chapter!? I know I am. I hope you are. Ren x Ruki continued! I do not own bleach or the music or the characters.**

* * *

**Ren x Ruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Rojuro POV**

"He will get his later also Lieutenant Kuchiki." Said Shinji as he passed. Rukia bowed. "Thank you sir." She said to Shinji. He nodded as he walked out. Then Rukia turned to face me. "Captain Otorabishi." She bowed.

I nodded. "Lieutenant Kuchiki." I replied. "Captain I volunteered to help Rukia deliver Captain Kuchiki's paperwork from our squad. If you do not mind sir." Izuru asked. I raised a brow. "You are helping your brother today?" I asked. She nodded. "Yes Captain Ukitake has done most of it all ready. And plus if I go try to do some he will be upset that I tried to help him on my day off." She said.

I sat back in my chair and chuckled. "Yet you are still working." I observed. Rukia blushed in embarressment. My lieutenant could not help but laugh a bit. "Shut up Izuru." She glared at him. Izuru stiffened and shut up. I chucklexd yet again.

"Allright Izuru go ahead." i said. He nodded. "thank you captain." They both said with a small smile. "Douita." I replied. They left with the papers, as i worked more.

**Rukia POV**

Izuru and I got the papers and left squad three. "Wow that was... short." I giggled. Izuru let out a small smile. "Yea captain Otorabishi does not talk very much." he remarked. I nodded to the remark. "I noticed." I said. "At least he is a kind captain." Said Izuru. I nodded in agreement. "He is very kind." I agreed and smiled. He looked at me.

"Let us get these to captain Kuchiki." he said. I nodded as we kept going. As we neared squad six, Renji was outside. I thought..._Why is he outside? _"Rukia!" He ran up. I nodded. "Yes pinneapple." I asked. Of course a anime vein popped up.

"Rukia you are late! You were supposed to drop them off and come right back." He said. I had a anime vein pop up. "Maybe I thought I could help a fellow lieutenant for a few minutes Renji!" As I shoved a bunch of papers into his hands, and flash stepped away and Izuru shaking his head.

* * *

**naughty Renji! Poor Rukia. Please remember to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hi** everyone! I hope you like the idea! I am sorry it had to be when metestacia attacked the squad, but it is the best time to start with rukiuki. I do not own bleach or the characters or the music. **

**Warnings:Blood, swearing, fights, sex (first one in this chapter the latter later)**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Byakuya POV**

I got to squad four and flash stepped straight to Isane Kotetsu, squad four lieutenant. "Captain Kuchiki?" She looked at me puzzled. I nodded. "Lieutenant Kotetsu, I ask that you get a room ready. Rukia is hurt from the attack at squad 13. She is also in shock." I informed and asked. Isane's eyes widened.

"Of course Captain Kuchiki. Where is she at the moment?" She said getting up and leading me to a room. I sighed. "Captain Ukitake has her. He said he will bring her." I said. She gave a worried look. "Okay captain Kuchiki." She opened the door to a room that had no other people.

"This will be the room where Rukia will stay until I or the captain clear her to leave squad four." Said Isane. "Ok I believe Jushiro will be here momentarily." I said.

**Jushiro POV**

I began flash stepping fast as soon as Rukia's heart rate slowed more. "Rukia stay with me." I said holding her close to my chest. I started coughing, but took no chances to stop. I finally got to squad four, and was met by Isane and Byakuya.

"Captain Ukitake!" Isane yelled worriedly. I flashed up to her. "Take her quickly. Her heart beat is dangerously low."I ordered. She nodded in reply and took Rukia." She will be okay." She said. I nodded. then I started coughing violently.

"Captain Kuchiki, take Captain Ukitake to Hanatarou! He knows what to do!" Asked Isane. Kuchiki nodded and helped me to where the seventh seat was. "I can not leave my fifth seat Kuchiki!" I yelled as I coughed blood. He shook his head.

"Ukitake you need to get some healing done yourself. Think how Rukia would feel if you neglected your health." He said to me. My eyes widened, and I put my head down in defeat.

* * *

**Poor Rukia. Now we know that Ukitake has a lot of feelings for her. Please remember to review. ~toshirofan4ever**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone! I got bored being stuck in bed with a bum back so I got on and started another chapter. I really would like to thank SoulreaperRukia1 for being an avid reader and reviewing and being so kind! And thank you for the start of the Ukitake mini story! And to my brother Rex thank you for the renruki mini story!**

**I do not own bleach or the characters or music used in this fic.**

******Warnings:Blood, swearing, fights, sex (first one in this chapter the latter later)**

******A/N: italics mean hellbutterfly, hollow is talking**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Unohana POV**

As I knew I was using every ounce of healing energy I had, I knew he would be awake any time soon. He was alive, but he was in a coma like Miyako. Kaien Shiba had lived. "_Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Shiba and third seat Shiba have escaped death." _I said in a message to Jushiro.

I sighed as I sat down next to the unconscious Lieutenant. "I hope the fifth seat will be okay." I thought out loud.

**Isane POV**

As I started healing Rukia, She was in a lot of shock. Her heartbeat was low, and she had a bunch of injuries all over. thankfully Captain Kuchiki took captain Ukitake to Hanataro to get some medical treatment while I took care of Rukia's Medical treatment.

"Rukia you pushed your limits. No wonder your heartbeat is so low. You will be on Sick Leave after this." I said quietly as I healed. She still was out cold as I healed. I hoped that Kaien and Miyako were Okay. Knowing their wills they will be ok.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu." said Iemura as he arrived in the room where I am healing Rukia. "Yes Third seat Iemura?" I answered quietly. "Lieutenant kaien Shiba as well as third seat Miyako Shiba have escaped death. They are in a coma though." He told me.

I looked over at Iemura and sighed. "Thank you third seat for informing me. Can you give a message to Captain Ukitake as well as Captain Kuchiki?" I asked knowing he would not refuse. He nodded. "Tell them Rukia is to be on sick leave for a week and a half starting when she leaves squad four." I Said as an order for Rukia's well being.

"Yes ma'am." And with that he left. I kept healing Rukia for a while as she needed it. She lightly moved her head, but I could tell she was going from being out cold to sleeping now. I sighed. "She will heal, but it will take a while for the psychological healing." I said knowing that it will take a long time.

**Ukitake POV**

I laid in a bed as Hanataro Yamada was treating me. I was more worried about Rukia than my sickness at the moment. "I hope her heart rate at least (coughs) went up." I said. Kuchiki sighed hiding his worry. "I have no doubt Lieutenant Kotetsu is doing everything to help Rukia." He said.

I sighed and hoped Kuchiki was right. then a hellbutterfly came in. "_Captain Ukitake,__ Lieutenant Shiba and third seat Shiba have escaped death." _ Unohana informed me through the hellbutterfly. I sighed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness, I thought to myself.

* * *

**At least Kaien and Miyako have escaped death. Please remember to review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! I missed my alarm! So pretty much screwed on money this weekend. Not too good. I ave to get some groceries. I am sorry for not updating regularly. I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**A/n: swearing, blood, etc**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**italics:hell butterfly**

* * *

**Ren x Ruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**General POV**

Rukia was utterly pissed but mostly hurt. Renji did not notice til he went into the barracks grumbling and dropped the papers on his captain's desk. "Renji, do not toss papers on my desk, instead try setting them on it." Byakuya said in a monotone.

Renji flinched, still grumbling low. "Renji where is my sister? I see Lieutenant Kira, But no Rukia." Byakuya questioned. "Um I Well, I berated her for being gone so long. " I said barely above a whisper.

**Renji POV**

I stiffened when the Captain asked me where Rukia is. "Um well I berated her for being gone so long." I said barely above a whisper. The captain I could tell is not happy because the room's temperature went cold. "Captain Kuchiki, I asked Rukia to help me deliver the paperwork our squad had for squad six, I did not think she would get in trouble." Said Izuru Kira.

I looked at Izuru. "Lieutenant Kira, She is not in overreacted. Right now Rukia needs time to cool off." Said Captain Kuchiki. "Yes sir." We both said. I knew I would get a punishment later.

**Rukia POV**

"Ugh I hate HIM!" I said. I sighed as I walked around. I am beyond mad. But I need to calm down. "Why did or does Renji think I have a limited amount of time?" I asked myself in my head. I walked to the lake, and sat on the sand. It was near my barracks, but I really did not care at the moment.

"At least I can calm down here, without being upset more." I sighed. "Rukia? What are you doing back here at squad 13?" Asked a gentle but serious voice.

* * *

**Oh a cliffie! I know some people hate them, but I bet you wanna be surprised right?BTW this chapter was suposed to be posted yesterday, I am a day behind. Please remember to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. I am on for awhile, hopefully all day XD. I have been writing like no tommorrow. Thank you soulreaperRukia1 for putting up with my cliffies and I am glad you like this series of mini stories so far, :)**

**I do not own bleach or the characters or music used in this fic.**

**Warnings:Blood, swearing, fights, sex (first one in this chapter the latter later)**

**A/N: italics mean hellbutterfly, hollow is talking**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**General POV**

"_Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Shiba and third seat Shiba have escaped death."_ Unohana informed Ukitake via hell butterfly. Byakuya was with Ukitake as he recieved the news. At least those two were out of deadly danger. That is what Byakuya thought to himself, though he was worried about his sister.

About twenty minutes later Ukitake was resting due to orders from the head captain. And Byakuya waiting on news about Rukia. Another half hour, and news came that Rukia was resting and doing allright now. Byakuya slumped in to a chair.

**Next morning, Ukitake POV**

I woke up, and looked around. "Oh you're awake captain Ukitake." Said Restu Unohana. I looked at Captain unohana. "Yes how is Rukia?" I asked. She sighed and sat down beside me. "She is resting and doing well. She will need to be off work for a while. She took quite a shock." Retsu said.

I sighed. "Poor Rukia. She looks up to Kaien and Miyako." I said. She nodded. "I know , I have seen them around laughing, joking, and talking a lot." She said. I looked at Retsu. "How's their health?" I asked. She shook her head. "No change." She said.

**Rukia POV**

I struggled to open my eyes, since they felt so heavy. When they finally did open, I saw white. "Squad 4." In a whisper. "Rukia you are awake." Said a soft voice. I looked to my side, and saw Isane, the lieutenant of squad 4. "Lieutenant Kotetsu." I replied. She nodded, and checked me over.

* * *

**Well our lil Rukia woke up. But no change in Kaien or Miyako. Please r +r! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! I am not doing good so I have not been updating much. I have written in my notebooks. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music**

**A/n: swearing, blood, etc**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**italics:hell butterfly**

**I will not have the translations til I get home :(**

* * *

**Renruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**General POV**

Rukia looked up a bit surprised. There stood a man with soft chocolate-brown eyes, and long white hair. "Hello captain." She said barely above a whisper. Ukitake Jushiro sighed and sat down. "Rukia are you okay?" He asked.

Her tears were still in her eyes. "Renji is a jerk." She sobbed. He hugged her. "What happened if I may ask?" He asked her while trying to get her to calm down. She told him what had happened and he listened quietly.

"Well I see why you are upset." Said Jushiro. Rukia nodded as she wiped her tears. "He thinks that I had to come right back!" She yelled. Jushiro then interrupted her. "Did you ask him, or yell and run?" He asked.

She looked down. "Yell and run." She said still looking down. "Ah. I think you should try to talk to Renji and be calm as you do." Jushiro advised. Rukia bit her lip. "What if Renji hates me?" She asked. Jushiro smiled. "I do not think he hates you." He said.

**Rukia POV**

"Okay I will go talk to Renji, Thank you captain!" I said as I waved. He chuckled and waved back. "You are welcome Rukia." He smiled. I then flash stepped to squad six.

I looked around the quiet barracks. "Where is everyone?" I wondered. I walked to Byakuya's office. "Captain you should go home, all the paperwork is done now." Said Renji.

* * *

**Ha ha Cliffie! Bwa ha ha! Please remember to read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Working on more chapters! Bwa ha ha! I hope you will like them! I am sorry for not being really active, but rl problems.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music**

**A/n: swearing, blood, etc**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**italics:hell butterfly, and thinking**

**I will not have the translations til I get home :(**

* * *

**Renruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

"I am fine Renji." I told him. He sighed as he sat down. "Think Rukia has calmed down yet sir?" He asked me. "She can not stay mad for long." I answered. "I guess that is true. But I want to tell her i'm sorry for how I acted." Said Renji.

"Okay Renji." Said Byakuya. They felt Rukia's reiatsu close. "I am going to meet up with her." Renji said walking out. I smiled inwardly. _"Good Renji go to her." _I thought to myself.

**Renji Abarai POV**

I walked out to find Rukia. I smiled as I found her. "Rukia can we talk?" I asked as I walked up to her. She looked at me and nodded. "Where at Renji, should we talk?" She asked. I smiled. "How about we go for a walk so we can talk?" I suggested.

She giggled softly. "Okay Renji." She smiled. I took her hand and we started walking around. "Rukia I want to apologize for what I said earlier." I said squeezed my hand. "Renji you hurt my feelings with what you said earlier." She said.

I shivered and pulled her close. "I am sorry I should have not said it." I apologized. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Renji, I just do not like being treated like that." She sobbed. I felt my heart skip a few beats.

I lifted her chin. "I am so sorry." I said as I kissed her.

* * *

**OOO Renji kissed her finally! Please remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Good afternoon! I won't be on all day so I am updating now! I love ya all my fans!**

**Thank you soulreaperRukia1 for putting up with my cliffies and I am glad you like this series of mini stories so far, :)**

**filler chapter :(**

**I do not own bleach or the characters or music used in this fic.**

**Warnings:Blood, swearing, fights, sex (first one in this chapter the latter later)**

**A/N: italics mean hellbutterfly,thinking**

**A/N: italics and bold mean hollow talking, inner hollow**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Rukia POv**

I watched Lieutenant Kotetsu check me over, afterwards I sat up slowly. "Can you get my captain for me?" I asked. She nodded. "I got news he woke up a bit ago. I will go help him come visit you." She said as she left. I sighed and sat back against my pillows.

**General POV**

"Captain Ukitake, Rukia is awake and would like to see you." Isane said through the door to him. "Okay come and help me please?" He asked. Isane opened the door, and walked in. "Here let me get your uniform sir." She said.

Ukitake got up, and got dressed quickly. "Let's go visit Rukia." He said. Isane helped him to Rukia's room. Rukia was looking out her window. "Please let Kaien and Miyako be ok." She wished. They knocked and Rukia looked towards the door. "Come in." She said.

They entered. "Hello Rukia, you look a lot better than last night."Said Ukitake. Rukia smiled and motioned Ukitake over. "I do feel better. Still a lil sore though." She said. Isane sighed. "It is to be expected Rukia. You were hurt." She said.

Rukia nodded and hugged Ukitake. "I am glad you are okay Rukia." Ukitake said as he hugged her.

* * *

**Ok I know a filler chapter. LOL. But anyway please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! What is up! Not much here! Just updating.**

**Thank you soulreaperRukia1 for putting up with my cliffies and I am glad you like this series of mini stories so far, :) **

**I do not own bleach or the characters or music used in this fic.**

**Warnings:Blood, swearing, fights, sex (first one in this chapter the latter later)**

**A/N: italics mean hellbutterfly,thinking**

**A/N: italics and bold mean hollow talking, inner hollow**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Jushiro Ukitake POV**

"Rukia I know you think everything is your fault but it is not." I Said. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Captain I disobeyed your orders and came back." She said tearing up. I knew she was conflicted and hurting. I had to hold her close, so I did. "Rukia, you did as your heart told you. For that, you saved Kaien's life." I said.

She looked at me, with her beautiful violet orbs of pure life. "Captain Ukitake, i did not want to lose you or Kaien." She sniffled. I smiled a bit, and wiped her tears. "Shh, you need rest Rukia." I said soothingly. She smiled a bit. "Yes sir." She said softly.

She fell asleep pretty quickly. I sighed as I stroked her hair. "I wish I could just say I love her so much. But knowing Byakuya, he will try to find some way to try to get inbetween." I sighed again.

**Retsu Unohana POV **

I went to check on Kaien and Miyako and nothing had changed. I sighed. "I hope they're will is strong enough to fight this." I said a lil loud. Isane looked at me as she passed. "They will be okay captain Unohana. Those two are strong." She said assuringly.

I nodded. "You are right Isane." I said softly. She smiled softly. "Captain please go get some rest." She said. I nodded as I headed to my quarters. On the way I stopped and checked on Rukia Kuchiki. I saw Jushiro in there with her. She seemed to be resting. I smiled. _"Good she is resting, and Jushiro is keeping a eye over her." _I thought to myself.

I walked in to my room, and set Minuzuki in it's stand. Then I got in my bed, and fell asleep.

**Byakuya POV**

I got word Rukia is asleep again, and resting well. There has been no change in either of the Shiba's. I sighed. "Kukaku is gonna kill Ukitake for letting Miyako go on that mission." I said.

Kukaku Shiba is the middle Sibling of the Shiba clan. Kaien is the eldest, and their brother Ganju is the youngest. I have known them for a long time. But Kaien I have not liked. Arogant to the bone. I sighed again. "I need to get sleep. " I said as I made my way to my quarters and went to bed.

* * *

**HAHA Byakuya has opinions on Kaien, Retsu is still worried, Jushiro is totally in love! Please remember to review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! I am back from writers block on this one! Let us hope the next chapter is good!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music**

**A/n: swearing, blood, etc**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**italics:hell butterfly, and thinking**

* * *

**Renruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Rukia Kuchiki POV**

As Renji kissed me, I felt my body melt. I kissed back, my tears fading from my face and drying in my eyes. He held me close as we kissed. "Renji I am in love with you." I said as we broke the kiss.

"Rukia I have been in love with you for a long time." He confessed with a huge smile. I giggled and smirked. "Maybe I have been playing hard to get Renji." I said. Renji rolled his eyes.

"Go figure you would say some thing like that." He said as he kissed me hard. I gave in to _Mr. Romeo_. He then flash stepped back to the office with me. I blushed red."Rukia I would like to do this formally. Is that okay?" He asked me as he stood me back on my own two feet.

I looked at him confused. "Do what formally Renji?" I asked him. I could still tell that my cheeks still held the heat of a blush. He chuckled as he opened the office doors. My brother was now standing by the window.

"Captain Kuchiki, I have a formal request for you. As the leader of the Kuchiki clan and Rukia's elder brother!" Renji declared. Byakuya chuckled as he sat back down in his chair.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

I chuckled as I sat back down in my chair. "I see then Renji, please do continue." I said amused some what. He looked at me with that huge grin plastered on his face. "May I have the honor of taking Rukia to the sun flower festival?" He asked formally.

I raised a eye brow. "Rukia would you like to go with Renji to the sun flower festival?" I asked her. She nodded with a deep bow. I smiled as I stood. "I give you my approval for this you two." I approved.

Rukia squeaked happily and hugged Renji. "Thank you captain Kuchiki." Renji said as he hugged Rukia. I nodded as I came around my desk. "Just know, If you let something happen to her, or you yourself hurt her, you will be dealt with by me." I warned.

* * *

**Oh Byakuya you can be so scary! Please remember to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone! Good morning to all! I am on a roll with chapters. Let us get this one out!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music**

**A/n: swearing, blood, etc**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Douita:your welcome**

**italics:hell butterfly, and thinking, soul reaper talking to zanpakuto**

**Italics and bold: zanpakuto talking to soul reaper**

* * *

**Renruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Renji Abarai POV**

I started to sweat bad when the captain gave me a promise. "Just know if you let something happen to her, or you hurt her yourself, you will be dealing with me!" He "promised". I nodded. "Yes captain Kuchiki." I jumbled out.

Rukia pat my back gently. "He won't hurt me brother." She assured him with a smile. "Good because he don't want to hurt you unless he wants to be hurt and sent to the relief." Byakuya said with all seriousness.

We both bowed. "yes I understand Captain Kuchiki." I answered as we walked out. We held each others hands. "Your brother can be a bit scary Rukia." I said as we left the barracks. Rukia giggled and smiled at me.

"For what it is worth, you did great." She said to me. I hugged her tight. "Arigato Rukia." I said as I kissed her.

**Rukia Kuchiki POV**

We kissed and I wrapped my arms around Renji. Renji picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Rukia let us go to my house." He suggested. I giggled. "Yes Renji let us go to your house. I don't think Byakuya will like us making out in public." I said with a blush. I nuzzled his nose.

He flash stepped to his house with me. He unlocked the door and we went in. "Wow Renji, your house is cleaner than usual. Usually it is a mess." I said as I walked in to the living room. Renji growled. "I can clean when I want to. I do it now more often for you." He said as he blushed.

"Aww Renji you look so cute when you blush." I said as I giggled. He blushed more.

**Renji Abarai POV**

**_"Oi Renji she just called you cute."_**Said Zabimaru, the monkey half.

_"I know but I can not get mad at her for that." _I said to Zabimaru's monkey half.

_**"Oi she has you whipped!"** _The snake half laughed at me.

_"Oi I am not whipped!" _I yelled at them.

Zabimaru laughed at me. _**"You are in love!"** _They said. I blushed furiously.

* * *

**Next chapter more funny and love! Please remember to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello everyone! I got sore ankles , to find out why, they are swollen. Ugh it sucks! This chapter focuses on both Byakuya's view and Jushiro's view. I know it is short but I had to do this chapter.**

**disclaimer: I do not own bleach.**

**A/N: italics mean hellbutterfly,thinking**

**A/N: italics underlined is talking to zanpakuto**

**A/N: italics and bold mean hollow talking, inner hollow, zanpakuto talking**

**Warnings: swearing, fights, sex **

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

I woke up and did my usual morning stuff. It has been two weeks since what happened. Rukia was released yesterday, and is taking an easy. "Hmm I am gonna talk to Jushiro first." I said out loud. My servants looked like their puzzled. I shook my head and headed to squad 13.

I saw Jushiro Ukitake coming from Rukia's room. I flared my reiatsu. _"He better not be sleeping with her." _I thought to myself angrily. I walked over and squeezed Ukitake's shoulder. "What were you doing in Rukia's room?" I asked angrily. His eyes momentarily widened.

**Jushiro Ukitake POV~ Caught red-handed by Kuchiki Byakuya.~**

I felt Byakuya's reiatsu rise. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "What were you doing in Rukia's room?"He asked. I sighed as I turned around. "I was keeping watch over her." I simply said. He glared for some time at me.

"Byakuya I swear I have not taken her virginity "I answered his silent question. He gaped at me, He probably is appalled I would say it straight out. "Ukitake, I know your feelings for Rukia. You have my permission to woo her." He answered as he walked away.

I sighed in relief. **"Dad you were so close to being shredded by senbon." **Chided Sogyo in their twin forms in his mind. _" Yes I know. Now I can woo her with out that fear."_I answered my zanpakuto. I smiled whole heatedly. Happy now I can confess my love to Rukia.

* * *

**Please do remember to review, and I hope you liked it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone! I got no love last chapter, I hope my reader is okay. Please note I am having a hard time with my shoulder so it is hard to do alot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own sam I am, I do not own Bleach and ham!**

******Warnings: swearing, fights, sex**

******italics in chapter eight: talking to zanpakuto, thinking**

******italics/bold: zan talking to soul reaper**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Byakuya POV~**

_"That was humerous."_ I said to Senbonzakura. **_"Byakuya-sama you are scary sometimes."_**Senbonzakura laughed. I smiled to him inside and on the outside. _"I know I am. But I do have to be serious and be able to joke." _ I laughed inside to Senbonzakura. I kept walking to my home. I knew Ukitake would make Rukia happy.

"Ayako make some dinner if you please. Minna, please bring me the box on my top shelf in my closet." I said as I went and sat down. They scurried to do as I asked. I sat drinking some tea.

**Rukia Kuchiki POV~**

I opened my eyes the next morning, and woke to a warmth holding me. I looked at the one holding me. "Captain Ukitake?" I said low. He slowly opened his eyes. He smiled as I hugged him. "Good morning Rukia. Are feeling okay? Do your injuries hurt?" He asked.

I smiled a bit. "Just a little sore." I answered. He stroked my hair. "I know Rukia." He said. He held me close and stroked my hair. I did not move since his warmth and being so comfy in his arms.

"Well looks like one of my patients is awake." Said a soft voice from the doorway. I blushed a bit, and snuggled Captain UKitake. He chuckled of course. "Yes Retsu. She is just waking up." He answered her.

She came over and looked over me. "She seems to be recovering well. I will allow her to leave today on one condition. You must take care of her for the next week to three weeks, Jushiro." She said to my Captain. He chuckled and held me close.

**"Of course Captain Unohana." **He said and bowed his head.

* * *

**Ha ha first step to having Rukia as his girl forever. Please remember to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I have it noted on my profile that I take requests for stories! Please note I am a writer who does a lot of M rated for cussing, smut, etc. Today's new chapter ready-to-go!**

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music**

**A/n: swearing, blood, etc**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Douita:your welcome**

**sama:lady, lord, noble, etc**

**san:mr., mrs., miss, etc**

**Sode no Shirayuki: White sleeved Snow**

**italics:hell butterfly, and thinking, soul reaper talking to zanpakuto**

**Italics and bold: zanpakuto talking to soul reaper**

* * *

**Renruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**Rukia Kuchiki POV~**

**_"Ha ha Renji is so whipped Rukia-sama."_**Exclaimed Sode no Shirayuki.

_"No he is just in love with me as I am him." _I said happily.

_**"I am very happy for you Rukia-sama."** _Said Sode no Shirayuki.

_"Thank you my beautiful zanpakuto." _I said happily to her.

She went quiet for a while. "Rukia are you hungry?" Asked Renji. I blushed, my stomach was growling. "Um yea." I turned my head embarrassed of my stomach. He chuckled at me. "Let me see your gorgeous face." He said with a chuckle.

"I uh ok." I turned my head back to face Renji. He then kissed me deeply with passion. I kissed back just as deeply and passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up to be eye level.

**Pre-Warning Pre-Lemon ahead! **~

Renji Fought for a opening in my lips to come. Of course I finally gave in after a few moans. He smirked as his tongue explored my mouth. We both fought for dominance. He slowly took off my shihakkusho as he won the tongue fight and teased me.

"Renji you are teasing me." I let out in a jumble and hazily. He smirked as he kissed from my lips to my chin. "I know my snow." He said huskily. I blushed hard. "My red pinneapple." I smirked back at him. He did not seem to mind me calling him that.

He then kissed down to my neck and smirked. I gasped as he kissed and sucked on my neck. "Oh Renji." I moaned his name. He sucked harder and left a big red hickey. "Oi Renji Now I have something on my neck everyone can see!" I fummed. He chuckled. "Yes and noone will mess with you." He smirked.

I blushed and nodded hoping he is right. He smiled as he walked with me holding on to him, to his king size bed. I worked on his top and threw it on the floor. He chuckled. "Your first time should be slow." He said in a low husky voice. I smiled.

* * *

**Lol Let us continue on to the lemony chapter eh? Please remember to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! I know it has been a while since I have updated. I hope This chapter will be a good one. I am currently looking foe a beta.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own bleach nor the characters or music**

**A/n warnings: LEMON CHAPTER**

**A/n:appreciate if you see any misspellings or any thing let me know. any bleach misspellings or anything please give me the correct spelling or term, etc.**

**Arigato: thank you**

**Douita:your welcome**

**sama:lady, lord, noble, etc**

**san:mr., mrs., miss, etc**

**Sode no Shirayuki: White sleeved Snow**

**kami: god**

**italics:hell butterfly, and thinking, soul reaper talking to zanpakuto (very lil to none soul reaper to zan talk this chapter)**

**Italics and bold: zanpakuto talking to soul reaper (very lil to none zan to soul reaper talk this chapter)**

* * *

**Renruki**

**The sunflower festival**

**Renji and Rukia**

**((LEMON GO TO NEXT BLOD LIKE THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT))**

**Renji Abarai POV~**

I laid Rukia down on the bed, and kissed her. She panted as we broke 5 minutes later. "Wow Renji." She said as she panted. I smirked as I kissed down to her neck. "Mhm my girl." I licked her hickey.

She moaned sexily. "Oh Renji Yes." She said in a moan. I smirked as I kissed to her left breast. "Mhm mine." I said in a husky voice. I felt her shiver under me. "Mhm Renji you are making me feel so good." She said as she tried not to moan to loud.

"I see, then how about this?" I asked as I took her left breast into my mouth. She moaned and had a blush. "Oh Kami Renji, yes!" She moaned hard out. I sucked on it as I kneaded the other gently.

She got wetter I could tell because my hardened member was rubbing on her as I sucked on her breast and kneaded the other. I groaned as I grinded my hard thickened member against her wet entrance. I took my mouth off and did the same thing to the other breast.

That went on for a half hour then I placed myself between her legs, both of us fully naked. "Ready?" I asked. She nodded, as she gripped my shoulders. "Ok here we go." I kissed her as I swiftly entered her til I was fully in her with my member. I felt her stiffen and saw tears. I then kissed her eye lids . "I will not move until you say my Rukia." I told her as I carressed her face to help her.

She sucked in a deep breathe, and stroked my face. "I am ready." She said with a smile. I pulled out almost all the way, and thrusted back in, and repeated til she stopped hurting. She finally moaned sensually and I thrusted hard and fast as she moved with me. "Mhm so tight." I purred in her ear as I thrust against her sweet spot.

"Ah yes! Renji more!" She moaned in excitement. I thrusted harder and thrusted right til I hit the opening to her womb. "Ah Rukia I am cumming!" I spilled my seed into Rukia filling her and it swirled into one cum with hers.

**((LEmON OVER))**

I laid with Rukia on my chest. "Captain Kuchiki will kill me for taking her but it will be worth it." I said as I kissed her head. We slept through the night like that.

**Rukia Kuchiki POV~**

**Next morning~**

I woke with a frown due to the sun light waking me. "Ugh sometimes I hate the sun." I groaned. Renji chuckled. "Believe me I know the feeling." He said as he kissed my head. I giggled as I sat up. I saw the red blotch and remembered. "I am yours and you are mine now." I kissed Renji.

* * *

**I might make this into two parts. Seeing as she had allready slept with Renji. Please remember to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello everyone! I am in a good mood. I have updated a few stories in the last two weeks. So today Rukia is released from squad 4. I wonder what Jushiro and Rukia will do?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Jushiro: maree loves to write about us, but she does not own Bleach or the characters. Sadly does not own, Tite Kubo Sensei does.**

**me: -sad- I do own the stories here, and my wild imagination!**

**Warnings: swearing, fights, sex**

**italics in all chapters if there is this talk, think, etc: talking to zanpakuto, thinking**

**italics/bold: Zan talking to soul reaper**

* * *

**Ruki x Uki**

**A cold morning**

**Rukia and Jushiro**

**Discharged from squad four~**

**Reader's POV~ **

Jushiro helped me up so I can go to the bathroom and get dressed. As soon as I got in the bathroom, I closed the door. "OK get dressed and wash my face." I said in a whisper to myself. I got a wash cloth and dampened it enough to wash my face,

"Rukia I am going to let Byakuya know your discharge orders, I will be back to pick you up in a while." Said captain Ukitake. I smiled a lil. "Okay Captain." I answered. I heard him chuckle as he left. I sighed. "He is so hot and yet he is my superior." I said to myself out loud.

I heard the door open in the room. "Rukia I brought you a clean uniform." Said Renji. I went red. _"Please do not come in, please!" _I thought to myself. Renji came to the bathroom and did open the door. "Get out!" I screamed. He ran out as Captain Unohana came in the room and shook her head.

"You okay Rukia?" Asked Unohana. I sighed. "Other than pineapple walking in on me, Yes I am okay." I said as I finished up. I fixed my hair, and put a lil spray on. I then cleaned up any mess I made and left the bathroom.

**Jushiro Ukitake POV~**

I walked in to squad six with a small smile. _"Okay tell Byakuya and go back to pick up Rukia." _He thought to himself. "Ukitake what are you doing here?" Asked a cold voice from behind me.

I turned to see Byakuya coming from squad six kitchen. "I wanted to let you know about Rukia's discharge information." I said with a smile. He sighed and walked to his office, and I followed.

"Well go on tell me." He said. I rolled my eyes. "She is off from duty by medical leave for a while and is to take an easy." I said as he stopped. He sighed in relief. "Thank you for telling me." He said as he walked in to his office.

As I turned I focused on the fourth squad relief station and flash stepped there. I thought about Rukia and I , thinking about how much I love her.

* * *

**I hope this is a good chapter! Please remember to review. I hope you like the new avatar.**


	27. AN

**Ok I got a anon review asking why I put this under IchiRuki. The answer is because there will be Ichiruki in this fic soon. So please do bare with me.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello all! Currently doing lot of stuff so as busy as a bee.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Warnings: swearing, fights, sex**

**italics in all chapters if there is this talk, think, etc: talking to zanpakuto, thinking**

**italics/bold: Zan talking to soul reaper**

* * *

**RukiUki~  
**

**A cold morning~  
**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Rukia Kuchiki POV~**

I waited for captain Ukitake in the room I recovered in since the battle. "I think I will visit Kaien and Miyako before I leave squad 4." I thought out loud. "I think that is a good idea Rukia." Said Captain Ukitake as he arrived next to me.

I jumped when I heard his voice. "Oh captain you surprised me." I said with wide eyes. He chuckled as he hugged me. "Sorry Rukia , But I think you have a great idea." he smiled. I smiled.

"Let's go then." I said as I smiled. He chuckled and led me out of the room. I smiled as we walked. "Captain do you think that _they _will be okay?" I asked with a worried tone. He sighed. "Right now they are stable." He said in a worried tone.

I sighed. "Let's hope for the best then." I said in a sad tone. He nodded as we appraoched the room.

**Jushiro Ukitake POV~**

Rukia knocked softly on the room door. "Lieutenant Kotetsu may we come in and visit Kaien and Miyako please?" Asked Rukia. Isane opened the door and smiled softly. "Yes of course Rukia and Captain Ukitake." She said as she let us in.

" Thank you Lieutenant Kotetsu." Said Rukia as she walked over and sat down beside Kaien. I smiled as I walked over. "Lieutenant Kaien, Miss Miyako please fight." She whispered. I smiled as I watched her talk softly to both of them.

It soon got late and was now 8 pm "Rukia it is time to hours are over." I said as I laid my hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she stood up. "Yes sir." She said tiredly. I picked her up. "Good because I am carrying you home." I said to her softly.

She blushed and nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you." She said tiredly and softly. "You're welcome Rukia." I said to her with a smile. I carried her out of squad four. She had all ready fell asleep when I arrived at Kuchiki manor.

I bring her to her room, and lay her down in her bed. "Goodnight Rukia." I smiled as I kissed her head.

* * *

**LAte night update! Please remember to review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello everyone! What is up! Not much here! Just catching up! I have a lot to write still so I took off volunteer tomorrow. Hopefully a new mini story or drabble will be in the works.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Jushiro Ukitake POV~**

I walked to my home. _"Tomorrow I will go to visit Rukia at the Kuchiki manor." _I thought to myself. I walked in my home and was greeted by my sister Mira. "Hello dear brother." She bowed as she welcomed me. I smiled as I greeted her back.

"Thank you Mira. How was your day?" I asked as I took off my sandals "It was okay. Kiyone and Sentaro kept bugging on the conditions of miss Miyako and Lord Kaien. I told them nothing new came in yet." She said sadly. I noticed she was sad. "Mira why don't you go sit down while I make some tea?" I suggested. She nodded as she went to the living room. I went in to the kitchen and started to make some tea. "Maybe some onigiri too." I said as I got some out of the cupboard.

**Mira Ukitake POV~**

I sat down while Jushiro made some tea. "Big brother must be stressed to the limit. Miyako, Kaien, Rukia, and Jushiro were all in the relief when the hollow incident happened." I said in a low voice. "I am stressed Mira." He said as he sat down. I smiled softly to brother. "You need to do something to relieve the stress brother." I said softly.

He nodded. "Yes maybe I will take calligraphy with Byakuya again." He smiled. We drank our tea. "Hum good idea." I said with a smile. Soon after I finished my tea and he finished his we both went to our bedrooms.

**The next morning~**

**Reader's POV~**

Jushiro woke up with a smile and big yawn. He stretched in his bed welcoming the dawn. "What a beautiful morning!" He smiled happily. A servant came to the door. "Lord Jushiro, Lord Byakuya Kuchiki would like if you checked in on Lady Rukia from time to time today since he had to work." She said.

He smiled at Mika. "Thank you. I will send a message as soon as i can to let him know that I will." He said with a smile. She blushed. He got up and went to get in the shower. "Ah yes this feels good." he moaned. He stroked himself and he jerked in to his hand.

**Jushiro Ukitake POV~**

I turned off the shower and got out. _"Okay now for the hellbutterfly." _I thought with a small smile. "Lord Jushiro Ukitake, Lady Mira went to the office all ready and is working there this morning." Said Mika. I chuckled. "Thank you Mika." I said.

She retreated down the hall as I got dressed. I grabbed my haori and slipped it on. _"Byakuya I will check on Rukia today and do not worry."_ I sent the hell butterfly. I shut my door and set out for Kuchiki manor.

* * *

**Lol cliffie! I hope you like! Please remember to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! New mini story has started here! I was asked when I was going to start an ichiruki one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does.**

**claimed: Any ideas I make or ocs I do own. **

**Warnings: AU, Ooc-ness, sex, Etc.**

**This chapter focuses on the summary of the AU.**

* * *

**Okay I will tell you my s**

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Reader's POV~**

**summary for Uryuu, some for Isshin , some for Ryuuken, some for Karin, A lil for Yuzu, Chad's summary too~**

Ichigo Kurosaki is a freshman college student that is seventeen years old. He was born to a well-known doctor in Karakura town. His father is named Isshin Kurosaki. He has two other children, twin girls, Karin and Yuzu kurosaki. They are fourteen years old. Ichigo was allowed to skip a year since he was considered a genius. His work was ahead of everyone in his class except for a person that was a bit superior in brains, Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu was the smartest in the school. When Ichigo was nine his mother was murdered by a thug from a gang, Ichigo was almost killed himself. He became stronger from that.

Uryuu Ishida is seventeen years old. His father is Ryuuken Ishida the administrator of Karakura general hospital. Isshin was co administrator with Ryuuken. Uryuu also is a freshman in college. He is not only ichigo's good friend but his rival. He always beat Ichigo in academics. But not very far.

Chad Sado (Yasotura) is a senior in Karakura high school and he excels in all his classes. He is on the varisty football and varsity basketball teams too. He is Ichigo's best friend and has been since Chad moved back from Mexico. He heard when Ichigo was nine, his mother was murdered, he knew Ichigo blamed himself.

**Now for the story part~**

Uryuu and Ichigo had just got out of their college Algebra 101 at Tokyo district 4 University. "Ugh I am so tired." Groaned Ichigo. He ran his fingers through his hair. Uryuu rolled his fingers through his hair. "Three tests and your tired all ready." Uryuu chided. Ichigo scowled at Uryuu.

"Yes after studying all night and getting only two hours sleep." He said with a shake of his head. Uryuu nodded his head as he understood. "Let us head back to our dorm rooms. It is the weekend." He said. Ichigo smiled a bit. "Yes no more class til monday!" He cheered.

Rangiku at that moment rounded the corner and ran over Ichigo in the process. "Out of the way a new student has transferred to the university!" She yelled. Ichigo anime veined. "Rangiku watch where you are going! You just ran me over!" He yelled at her. Rangiku just kept going. Uryuu gave Ichigo a hand.

"Thank you Uryuu." Said Ichigo to Uryuu. "No problem Ichigo. So do you wanna still go to the dorm rooms. Or do you wanna go see who the new transfer student is?" Asked Uryuu. Ichigo nodded as he dusted himself off. "Yes I would like to." He smiled. Uryuu grabbed his bag and handed Ichigo's to him. "Let's go." He said as he walked ahead of Uryuu.

* * *

**Smallest minimum now is 500 words-550. my biggest minimum is 800. My max is around to (for smallest max mind you for comfort) is 900. I am getting better. Here is the Ichiruki I promised and I know cliffie, Please remember to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello guys! I kinda went off the deep end with the *pulls quotes* observation. But anyway I am still writing and will not let it drag me down! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does.**

**claimed: Any ideas I make or ocs I do own.**

**Warnings: AU, Ooc-ness, sex, Etc.**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love Connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Summary~**

Rangiku Matsumoto is from the north district of Seireitei above Karakura. She grew up with Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki. She was happy for her older friend Gin's cousin Hisana who got married to Byakuya. She grew up with Hisana's baby sister Rukia as she grew up. Rangiku is a 1st year along with ichigo and Uryuu. She is going into beauty technician.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is also from Seireitei. HE was considered a genius from a young age. He grew up with his half sister Momo Hinamori. And of course with a few others. he went to school in Karakura where he met karin. He is in love with her. Problem is he is 16, she is 14. He won't admit his feeling because he is stubborn.

Byakuya Kuchiki is from Karakura origionally but when he was six he moved to Seireitei. He fell in love with Hisana. Not much more to tell. Hisana and Rukia live with him in Seireitei when Rukia is not in school.

Momo Hinamori is a high school student, age 17. She is a senior. She works hard and wants to become a businesswoman. Her half brother is Toshiro Hitsugaya. She has a crush on Izuru Kira.

RUkia Kuchiki is Byakuya and Hisana's sister. She is 15 years old and smart like hell. She is drop dead gorgeous. She transferred from Seiretei Highschool when she was moved up two grades.

**Reader's POV~**

Ichigo walked a bit ahead of Uryuu. He was a lil bored and wanted to see who the fuss was all about. "Ichigo do you think that the student is another troublemaker?" Asked Uryuu with a worried somewhat voice. Ichigo smirked. "Or probably another rule to the letter like you!" He said in a dull voice. Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Yea well it will be interesting to see." He said as they walked. Ichigo chuckled and walked into the room. That is when Rangiku was hugging Toshiro Hitsugaya to her assets. "Let me go Rangiku!" He punched her arm.

Rangiku squeaked. "Ow! Toshiro-kun why did you hit me!" She pouted. He anime veined. "You found out who it is and now you are way to hyper. Dorm room now!" He yelled. She pouted as she left. "Toshiro san who is the fuss all about?" Asked Uryuu. He turned to see Uryuu and Ichigo walking up to him.

"Oh Rangiku just found out the new transnew is one of our old neighbors we grew up with." He shrugged. Ichigo looked confused. "Who are you talking about?" He asked. Uryuu shook his head. "Hey Toshiro who are your friends?" Asked a soft voice.

* * *

**LOL next chapter will be more on rukia. Please remember to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone. I have been getting rude reviews or "observations as they called them. But I will not let that get me down. I will make a seperate IchiRuki off this story someday. But it will be somewhat different. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach Tite Kubo does.**

**claimed: Any ideas I make or ocs I do own.**

**Warnings: AU, Ooc-ness, sex, Etc.**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love Connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Reader's POV~**

"Oh Rangiku just found out the new transnew is one of our old neighbors we grew up with." He shrugged. Ichigo looked confused. "Who are you talking about?" He asked. Uryuu shook his head. "Hey Toshiro who are your friends?" Asked a soft voice. Everyone but Toshiro turned to see who the voice was that called out. "Hey Rukia what's up?" Asked Toshiro as she ran up.

She smiled as she hugged him. "Not much. I just wanted to tell you I am gonna go get myself settled in. If you want to know where I am staying, it's dorm suite 302." She said. Toshiro chuckled. "So how are you Rukia?" Asked Toshiro. She smiled. " I am well, just a lil tired from the ride here." She laughed a lil. "I see." He said. Ichigo anime veined. "Who is this Toshiro?" He asked. Rukia crossed her arms.

"Is it not etiquette to introduce yourself first?" She asked. Ichigo scoffed. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He simply said with a roll of his eyes. "Rukia Kuchiki." She simply answered.

Uryuu extended his hand. "Hello miss I am Uryuu Ishida." He greeted. She took his hand and gave him a handshake. "Hello I am Rukia Kuchiki, Nice to meet you Uryuu." She smiled. Uryuu smiled a bit. Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever. I am going to my dorm suite. Laters peoples." He said to everyone. Rukia rolled her eyes. "Bye strawberry boy." She smirked. He whipped around and was totally red. "My name means he who protects for your information!" He yelled.

* * *

**OK short chapter but hey all I can muster tonight. Please remember to review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello everyone! What's up? Not much here but writing. And packing. I will eb gone this weekend. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Tia Hallibel, is from the same home town as Rukia.**

**Reader's POV~**

**Irritated on both sides~**

Ichigo was irritated with the new girl. "She is so infuriating." He anime veined as he plopped down on his bean bag. "you say she is infuriating, but look at you. I bet she thinks the same thing after meeting you." Said Uryuu. Ichigo shook his head at his friend. "Yea." He said with annoyance. Uryuu sighed as he got out his advanced creative writing work.

"Really Uryuu you are gonna do school work now?" Ichigo chided. Uryuu anime veined. "Urusai Ichigo." He simply said. Ichigo laughed at Uryuu. "Jeesh harsh aren't you." He said to him. He just continued working on his school work. Ichigo watched television. "Boring." Ichigo groaned. Uryuu sighed as he finished that assignment. "Try channel 190. Sometimes there is cop shows on there." Said Uryuu. Ichigo turned the channel to 190.

Rukia was in the pavilion starting to walk to the café. That is where she is getting dinner tonight. "Ugh that boy." Rukia said pinching her nose. Tia waved from where she was busing tables. "Hey Tia, I see you found a new job." Said Rukia with a smile. "Hey Rukia. Yea I finally found a new job. It was worth moving out here." She said with a big smile. RUkia giggled at Tia, and Tia nodded.

Tia sat Rukia at a booth."What would you like Rukia?" Asked Tia with a smile. Rukia looked at the menu. "An onion bagel with ranch veggie cream cheese, and a cherry coke please?" She asked. Tia smiled at Rukia. "Coming right up." She said as she walked to the kitchen in the café. Rukia pulled out her blackberry.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV~**

_"I texted Rukia an hour ago. Why has she not texted back?" _I pondered. Then my phone vibrated. **_"Brother sorry about the late text!"_**I read. I texted her back. Haru brought me more tea, and I drank it as I read the paper. "Humm there is 150 reader's minimum a day for this paper?" I said with a arched eyebrow.

* * *

** Next chapter will have more. Please remember to review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone. I have been sick so I have not got much done. So let us continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Jushiro Ukitake POV~**

She retreated down the hall as I got dressed. I grabbed my haori and slipped it on. _"Byakuya I will check on Rukia today and do not worry."_ I sent the hell butterfly. I shut my door and set out for Kuchiki manor. It was a nice morning. Not too cold and not too hot. "Hum I wonder if it is gonna be like this all day?" I thought out loud. "Will what Juu?" Asked a funny but deep voice. I chuckled. "I thought out loud again didn't I Shun?" I asked Shunsui as he walked up. He smiled as he nodded. "Yes you were. Now why were you?" He asked with that devil smile. I shook my head and laughed. "I was talking about the weather." I laughed out.

He laughed as he hit my back a bit hard. "Okay anyway you on your way to go say hello to Rukia-chan?" He asked. I nodded. "I said I would check in on her. She is supposed to be taking an easy." I said with a sigh. He tipped his hat. "Sou ka. Well I would like to visit her too. I heard she is still taking the whole thing as her fault." Said Shunsui.

I sighed as I chose my words carefully. "Yes she needs some company today." I said with a smile and soft sigh. " I believe you may be right." Shunsui smiled softly as he replied. We continued walking to Rukia's place. It was not far. "Kuchiki manor. The discipline following family, rule following family, law obeying clan, etc." Said Shunsui as he whistled. I rolled my eyes.

**Reader's POV~**

"As well as we are supposed to Shunsui." Said Jushiro. He chuckled and gave me a smile. "Yes I know Jushiro." He said with a grin. We walked up the gate. "Lord's Ukitake and Kyouraku are here to see Lady Rukia Kuchiki." They said. They stepped aside and they let us in. We walked in and walked to the common room. "Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku?" Asked Rukia as she entered the room.

"Hello Rukia-chan, how are you injuries?" Asked Shunsui. She shook her head and motioned to the seating area. "Hello to the both of you." She welcomed them. She smiled as they sat down and they also smiled softly too. "Thank you Rukia-chan, we came to see how you are doing with your recovery." Said Captain Ukitake.

* * *

**I hope you like the new chapter. I like getting reviews for a reason. Sometimes they help with ideas, and other times they just keep me going. Please remember to review.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello guys what is up?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Tia Hallibel, is from the same home town as Rukia.**

**summary for Uryuu, some for Isshin , some for Ryuuken, some for Karin, A lil for Yuzu, Chad's summary too~**

Ichigo Kurosaki is a freshman college student that is seventeen years old. He was born to a well-known doctor in Karakura town. His father is named Isshin Kurosaki. He has two other children, twin girls, Karin and Yuzu kurosaki. They are fourteen years old. Ichigo was allowed to skip a year since he was considered a genius. His work was ahead of everyone in his class except for a person that was a bit superior in brains, Uryuu Ishida. Uryuu was the smartest in the school. When Ichigo was nine his mother was murdered by a thug from a gang, Ichigo was almost killed himself. He became stronger from that.

Uryuu Ishida is seventeen years old. His father is Ryuuken Ishida the administrator of Karakura general hospital. Isshin was co administrator with Ryuuken. Uryuu also is a freshman in college. He is not only ichigo's good friend but his rival. He always beat Ichigo in academics. But not very far.

Chad Sado (Yasotura) is a senior in Karakura high school and he excels in all his classes. He is on the varisty football and varsity basketball teams too. He is Ichigo's best friend and has been since Chad moved back from Mexico. He heard when Ichigo was nine, his mother was murdered, he knew Ichigo blamed himself.

Rangiku Matsumoto is from the north district of Seireitei above Karakura. She grew up with Toshiro Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, Hisana Kuchiki. She was happy for her older friend Gin's cousin Hisana who got married to Byakuya. She grew up with Hisana's baby sister Rukia as she grew up. Rangiku is a 1st year along with ichigo and Uryuu. She is going into beauty technician.

Toshiro Hitsugaya is also from Seireitei. HE was considered a genius from a young age. He grew up with his half sister Momo Hinamori. And of course with a few others. he went to school in Karakura where he met karin. He is in love with her. Problem is he is 16, she is 14. He won't admit his feeling because he is stubborn.

_ByaSkuya_ Kuchiki is from Karakura origionally but when he was six he moved to Seireitei. He fell in love with Hisana. Not much more to tell. Hisana and Rukia live with him in Seireitei when Rukia is not in school.

Momo Hinamori is a high school student, age 17. She is a senior. She works hard and wants to become a businesswoman. Her half brother is Toshiro Hitsugaya. She has a crush on Izuru Kira.

RUkia Kuchiki is Byakuya and Hisana's sister. She is 15 years old and smart like hell. She is drop dead gorgeous. She transferred from Seiretei Highschool when she was moved up two grades.

**Reader's POV~**

So Rukia freaked out about being late texting her brother. Byakuya calmed her down. After that Rukia ate her dinner and left for the dorm. She swore as Ichigo did not leave her mind. Rukia went into her dorm and sat down at the computer. **"Hello berry23" **She typed in the chat bar. Rukia did wonder what his name was. A answer came. _"Hello princess11. How are you today?" _He asked.

**"A lil irritated." **She answered. Ichigo smiled on the other side. _"Why princess?" _He asked. She smiled. **"Well I just transferred to a college." **She answered. She thought some more. _"How is that irritating? We got a new transfer today, and she is a bit of a brat." _He said to her. **" A brat huh? Sounds like a stuck up person." **She told berry23. _ "A stuck up person huH? May be she just needs to learn a lesson lol." _The berry said. _"A stuck up person huH? May be she just needs to learn a lesson lol." _The berry said. **"May be. Well It is getting late I must retire now." **She said. _"Good night princess." _Said the berry as he logged off. Rukia sat back in her chair. "Good night Berry." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**LOL so a nice convo. Please remember to review.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone! What is up! Not much here. Just social tommorrow and I got a birthday card today. Early bday card lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Reader's POV~**

"As well as we are supposed to Shunsui." Said Jushiro. He chuckled and gave me a smile. "Yes I know Jushiro." He said with a grin. We walked up the gate. "Lord's Ukitake and Kyouraku are here to see Lady Rukia Kuchiki." They said. They stepped aside and they let us in. We walked in and walked to the common room. "Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku?" Asked Rukia as she entered the room.

"Hello Rukia-chan, how are you injuries?" Asked Shunsui. She shook her head and motioned to the seating area. "Hello to the both of you." She welcomed them. She smiled as they sat down and they also smiled softly too. "Thank you Rukia-chan, we came to see how you are doing with your recovery." Said Captain Ukitake. Rukia blinked and smiled. "I am recovering well. I am being spoiled rotten by everyone." She giggled. Juushiro and Shunsui chuckled and smiled. "That is good. You need to be spoiled once in a while." They said in unison to her. She giggled more as she drank her tea.

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

I got up to make more tea after a while. Rukia had to follow me of course. Captain Ukitake how are you?" She asked meekly. I smiled to her and hugged her gently. "I am doing fine now. It was a mild attack." I assured her. She giggled softly as she smiled. "Pushed yourself a little too much Sir?" She asked with a soft pretty pink blush. I smiled a little more. "I guess I did. But I did because I did it to Save Kaien, Miyako, You, and the squad." I replied.

She nodded. "Yes sir I know. Just as any of the squad would for you, push beyond our limits for you." She said to me. I was silent for a moment. "I know Rukia, I know." I replied in a soft voice.

* * *

**Aww Rukia is so cute! Please remember to review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi guys! What is cracking? Not much here but writing and roleplaying.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Reader's POV~**

**Rukia's dorm~**

Rukia did not get much sleep that night. She still had _that _boy in her head. She finally got up and looked through her bags. "Where is it?" She asked herself. She was looking for her notebooks. Mainly her sketchbooks. She later found them in the bottom of one of her bags. "Found them! Now for my pencils and stuff." She looked for the other things. She looked for another half hour. After finding them, she set the items on her bed, and got some clean clothes for a shower. She then took her clothes and bath items in to her shower. Her roommate was in bed.

"Sleeps like no tomorrow " She chuckled. She turned on her shower and waited til the water was to her liking. It finally got to the temp she liked and she stepped in. She washed herself up. She used her strawberry shampoo and conditioner with her body wash. he finished and wrapped her towel around herself.

She got a text. "Humm?" She went. She read the text. _"Hey you up?" _Said the text. It was her bff Renji Abarai. She rolled her eyes. _"Yes I am up. Why?" _She asked. Renji looked at his cell and read the text. He chuckled as he finished reading the text. He knew she would be up by now. _" I wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch?" _He asked. Renji looked at Rukia as his best friend and like a little sister. He got a buzz from his phone. _"Sure. What time?" _She asked. She waited only for a moment.

**Renji Abarai's POV~**

**~Grand Tokyo University honors~**

I texted Rukia back saying I will be there in a hour. "I love Rukia like a sister." I smiled. A buzz came now. _"Okay if I am not out of the shower just wait." _She said. I chuckled and texted back okay I will wait. I got my keys and pack and headed out after locking my door. I headed down to my car and started it. As I did, I made sure the coast was clear and drove out. I went to Rukia's University. It was further from mine. I got stuck at three red lights. "Oh shit, come on." I said with an anime vein.

* * *

**LOL Cliffie! HAHAHA had to leave you hanging on how Renji will handle that. Please remember to review.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here. Day off from tests. Anyway let us get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

**Renji Abarai's POV~**

**~Grand Tokyo University honors~**

I texted Rukia back saying I will be there in a hour. "I love Rukia like a sister." I smiled. A buzz came now. _"Okay if I am not out of the shower just wait." _She said. I chuckled and texted back okay I will wait. I got my keys and pack and headed out after locking my door. I headed down to my car and started it. As I did, I made sure the coast was clear and drove out. I went to Rukia's University. It was further from mine. I got stuck at three red lights. "Oh shit, come on." I said with an anime vein. It finally turned green and I went on my way. I was now five blocks away.

When I got there, I parked in the student dorm garage. I grabbed my jacket and walked to the dorms. I showed a pass Rukia sent me in the mail. I got in and the doors shut behind me. "Upstairs right?" The guard asked. I nodded and he gave me a elevator key. I bowed. "Thank you sir." I said gratefully. He nodded and smiled a bit. "You are welcome." He said. I walked to the elevator and ran the key card through the lock. It asked which floor and I said the floor number. It took off to that floor.

**Reader's POV~**

_**Rukia's apartment~**_

Rukia was washing when Renji entered her apartment. "Rukia?" He asked out loud. SHe stopped washing her hair. "I will be out in a few." She hollered. He sighed as he sat down on her couch. She made sure to rinse real good and washed the rest of the way. She got out and turned off the water. "I will be out momentarily. Just getting my towel to dry off." She said as she grabbed her towel and dried off. He chuckled. "Okay Ruks." He used her nickname he gave her.

She rolled her eyes. "You will always call me that huh pinney?" She asked as she got dressed in the bathroom. He chuckled again. "Damn right as long as you call me pineapple or pinney." He smirked. She anime fell at his answer. _"Of course that would be his answer." _She thought as she sweatdropped. She got her hair done now too. She did simple rabbit themed clips in her hair. She smiled as she finished with her hair. "I am ready Renji." She said. She went out to the common room part of her dorm. Renji was playing with his hair.

"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded as she got her keys. "Yea let's go get some lunch." She replied. He stood up and walked over. She smiled and they walked out. She made sure her door was locked. "So how are you bro?" She asked. He chuckled. "I am doing well." He smiled. "I am doing fine. I just got into a scuffle with another student." She said. Renji raised a brow.

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

I got a bit confused at the raised brow. "What Renji?" I asked him. He laughed at me. "No less a guy I doubt." He laughed. I anime veined as we reached the garage. "Yes but he is a jerk. Now end of it." I said. He stopped laughing and opened the door. I got in the car, and he did too. He started the car up and we left.

* * *

**Ok next chapter will be up soon as I get the ideas for it. Please remember to review.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello everyone! How are you on this Wednesday? It is raining here. I hope it is not raining tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

I got up to make more tea after a while. Rukia had to follow me of course. Captain Ukitake how are you?" She asked meekly. I smiled to her and hugged her gently. "I am doing fine now. It was a mild attack." I assured her. She giggled softly as she smiled. "Pushed yourself a little too much Sir?" She asked with a soft pretty pink blush. I smiled a little more. "I guess I did. But I did because I did it to Save Kaien, Miyako, You, and the squad." I replied.

She nodded. "Yes sir I know. Just as any of the squad would for you, push beyond our limits for you." She said to me. I was silent for a moment. "I know Rukia, I know." I replied in a soft voice. "Then you see why Captain Ukitake." She pointed out. I nodded. "Yes I see why, Rukia." I chuckled. "Rukia chan, Can you give us a peek at the gardens? It has been a long time since we have seen them?" Inquired Shunsui. Rukia blinked and laughed. "Of course Captain Kyouraku." She laughed as she nodded.

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

They both laughed and bowed their heads. "Thank you Rukia. " Then they drank their tea. I finished my tea and went to the kitchen. I sent a hell butterfly to my brother Byakuya letting him know that Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku are here. I went back to get the tray and cups as they were now done.

"Thank you Rukia." Said captain Ukitake. I blushed and giggled. "You are welcome." I giggled. I took the tray and brought it to the kitchen. Kaya, another one of our maids, took the tray from me. "Leave this to me. Go entertain your guests, Lady Rukia." She said.

I walked back to the common room. Captain Kyouraku and captain Ukitake were standing looking out the garden doors. "You guys ready for your peek through the garden?" I asked. They nodded and smiled at me. "Yes we are Rukia chan." Said Captain Kyouraku. I nodded. "Then follow me if you please." I said with a smile. They nodded and followed me out the garden doors. "We have been growing more cherry trees." I smiled as I talked. Captain Ukitake smiled as we walked. "Yes I help with the veggie garden." I replied. I giggled too. Captain Ukitake smiled at me. "Sounds like you have fun." He replied. I nodded as I smiled. "Yes it is fun." I giggled and replied.

* * *

**Okay short but sweet. Please remember to review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! What's up? I am visiting family in Minnesota. It is so cool. My goddaughter was born today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Reader's POV~**

After Rukia seen Captain Kyouraku and Captain Ukitake off, she went to her room. She thought about kaien and Miyako. "I think i will go out and get a few things." She said softly. She went to her room and got dressed in her uniform. She redid her hair and rebrushed here teeth too. She walked out and took Sode no Shirayuki from her stand and attached her to her hip. "Lady Rukia may I ask where you may be going?" Asked Chifuyu, one of her brother's personal maids. Rukia sighed as she walked. "Going out, I will be back later Chifuyu." She answered.

Chifuyu blinked and bowed to Rukia. "Yes my lady." She said with respect. She nodded as she got on her sandals. She tied them and walked out the door and shut it.

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

I walked down the streets of Seretei. I hummed as I walked. I hummed A part of your world :

**(Maybe he's right. Maybe there is something the matter with me.**  
**I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad.)**

**Look at this stuff**  
**Isn't it neat?**  
**Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?**  
**Wouldn't you think I'm the girl**  
**The girl who has everything?**  
**Look at this trove**  
**Treasures untold**  
**How many wonders can one cavern hold?  
Looking around here you think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs?  
I've got twenty!  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want more**

**I wanna be where the people are**  
**I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'**  
**Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?**  
**Oh - feet!**

**Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far**  
**Legs are required for jumping, dancing**  
**Strolling along down a - what's that word again?**  
**Street**

**Up where they walk, up where they run**  
**Up where they stay all day in the sun**  
**Wanderin' free - wish I could be**  
**Part of that world**

**What would I give if I could live out of these waters?**  
**What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?**  
**Bet'cha on land they understand**  
**That they don't reprimand their daughters**  
**Proper women sick of swimmin'**  
**Ready to stand**

**And ready to know what the people know**  
**Ask 'em my questions and get some answers**  
**What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?**  
**Burn?**

**When's it my turn?**  
**Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?**  
**Out of the sea**  
**Wish I could be**  
**Part of that world**

I giggled at the verse with thingmabobs. I found my way to the western gate. "kuchiki Rukia." I announced to Jidanbo and showed my pass. "Cleared, you may pass Miss Rukia." He said as he lifted the door/gate. "Thank you Jidanbo san." I bowed then walked through the gate. I walked into the woods and an vein pulsated. "Dang these woods are annoying." I exclaimed. i heard a giggle after saying that. "Lieutenant Kusajiishi?" I blinked at her in suprise.

"Hey Ruki Ruki what are you doing out here?" She asked. I blushed a bit. "I am on a personal mission." I answered her. She giggled. "Can I come with you Ruki Ruki?" Asked Lieutenant Kusajiishi. I giggled as I nodded. "Sure Lieutenant Kusajiishi." I replied. We walked through the woods and reached Junrinran. "We are in Junrinran right Ruki Ruki?" Asked Lieutenant Kusajiishi. i nodded to her. "Yes the first and best off district of the rukongai." I affirmed.

"I lived in the 79th district of Kusajiishi. That is the second worst district right?" She asked. I nodded yet again "Yes the worst off is the Zaraki district." I affirmed again. I came from Inuzuri also known as hanging dog, the 78th district, but the lieutenant and captain of squad 11 came from the worst districts.

"You came from one of the worst too right Ruki Ruki?" She asked. I took in a deep breathe and nodded. "District 78 Inuzuri aka hanging dog." I replied. Her eyes widened. "The district before mine. The third worst off." She said. I nodded as we walked into town. Then for some odd reason. "IM NOT ONLY CUDDLY IM CUTE AND FLUFFY!" Yelled Lieutenant Kusajiishi. i sweat dropped at the lieutenant. "Lieutenant kusajiishi I think that was a little under your age." I commented.

* * *

**Okay short but funny! Please remember to review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello everyone! How is your day going? Mine is going well. I have not been getting many reviews. I guess everyone has been busy. Anyway, i have a nother story called A lone wolf's howl if you like Nel x Starrk. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

_**"brother and sister like bonds"**_

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

I got a bit confused at the raised brow. "What Renji?" I asked him. He laughed at me. "No less a guy I doubt." He laughed. I anime veined as we reached the garage. "Yes but he is a jerk. Now end of it." I said. He stopped laughing and opened the door. I got in the car, and he did too. He started the car up and we left.

As we drove to go get some lunch I thought about the rude boy. _He was so rude and inconsiderate. _ I trhought. "Rukia stop thinking so much." Renji joked a bit. I smiled softly. "You are right Renji. Thank you." I sighed as I smiled. He smiled back as he drove. "How is the honors uni?" I asked. He sighed. "It is okay I guess. It gets boring after hours." He said. I nodded. "I bet espicially if your alone with out a long time best friend or anything." I added.

He nodded. "It is. I made a few friends but nothing compares to you and the others I had back at home." He smiled. I blushed a bit. "Now don't go all emo on me Renji." I joked a bit. He chuckled a bit. "You are right." He said.

**Renji's POV~**

I drove and we small talked a bit. "So do you have anything other than the basics in your dorm?" I asked. Rukia shrugged a bit. "I have a few things from home but that is it." She replied. I sighed. "We are going shopping too." I replied. She brightened a bit. "Really Renji?" She asked. I grinned. "Yes really!" I exclaimed. She screamed with joy. "Yes Shopping break!" She giggled.

I chuckled as I pulled up to Arnie's restaurant. She smiled, as I knew it was of her fave restaurants. I killed the engine and got out and opened Rukia's door. "Thanks." She said as she got out. I grinned as we walked into the restaurant. Rukia sat down with me at the bar. We ordered some non alcholic cherry cocktails. We drank them as we looked at the menu.

"Humm so much good stuff." She said as she looked over the menu. I chuckled as I looked. "Waiter I will get some perch with a baked potato and cole slaw." I said with a smile. "Oh and salad." I added. Rukia nudged. "Nice order." She smiled. SHe nudged the special light on the spicy sauce please." She ordered. The waiter nodded as he bowed and took his leave to thew kitchen.

We drank our cocktails and small talked. "So what do you want to get for your room Rukia?" I asked. She shrugged. "I dont know yet." She saied puzzledly. I looked up at her and smiled. "Okay we will look around the mall then." I said. She giggled and nodded. "Yes Renji we will." She giggled more.

I smiled as I thought. "Do you need new shirts?" I asked. Rukia looked like she was in thought for a moment so I waited. "Yes I do. All my old shirts are that. Old!" She laughed. I laughed at that. "I need new shirts as well." I replied. We saw the manager walking over.

* * *

**Oh my must be bad if the manager is coming over. Please remember to review.**


	42. Chapter 42

**7-4-13**

**Hello everyone! I know I left off on a funny note but I could not help it! Happy 4th of july!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

**Rukia's POV~**

"You came from one of the worst too right Ruki Ruki?" She asked. I took in a deep breathe and nodded. "District 78 Inuzuri aka hanging dog." I replied. Her eyes widened. "The district before mine. The third worst off." She said. I nodded as we walked into town. Then for some odd reason. "IM NOT ONLY CUDDLY IM CUTE AND FLUFFY!" Yelled Lieutenant Kusajiishi. i sweat dropped at the lieutenant. "Lieutenant kusajiishi I think that was a little under your age." I commented. Everyone laughed. "You are so adorable." Said some of them. I giggled. "She is I guess." I smiled at them.**  
**

We walked to another part of Rukongai. We found a crystal figurine store. "Let's go in Lieutenant kusajiishi." I smiled at her and opened the door. "But be careful okay?" I said in concern she might break something. She nodded as she walked or I should say bounced in. "Ruki Ruki look at this." She pointed out a figurine. I came over and looked. My eyes widened. "That is so cool!" I exclaimed. It was a twin fish figurine. In teal and purple crystal. I walked over to the owner. "How much is the twin fish figurine?" I asked her.

She looked up her price for it. "120 yen but our figurines are 30% off." She smiled. I tried to figure out how much that would be. I smiled as I gave her the amount. She saw I gave her a little too much and looked at me confused. "I'm also buying the giant figurine." I smiled kindly. She nodded as she got them out of the glass cases and wrapped them in a silk cloth. _She must be a noble. _I thought.

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

I walked into my home after going to visit Rukia. Shunsui came with me home so we could catch up. "You think she will stay home all day?" He asked. I shrugged. "As long as she don't come to work she is fine with going out Shunsui." I answered. He sighed. "Knowing Rukia chan she will go out and get in a bunch of playful trouble on accident." He chuckled.

I face palmed. _He won't let this go unless we find out._ I thought to myself. He looked at me while I thought. "Allright let us go see if she plans on going out." I sighed in annoyance at my best friend. He threw his arms around me in a hug. "Let's go now!" He said. My eyes widened. "We just left her home." I replied.

He chuckled. "Oh come now Juushiro, I could tell you wanna go now." He said winking. I rolled my eyes and we left on what he called 'our sneaky mission'.

* * *

**LOL sneaky mission. I bet ten to one they get caught. With Yachiru everyone always is. Please remember to review.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello everyone! Ichi's bday month! So I thought I would update some of my Ichi stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

_**"brother and sister like bonds"**_

******Renji's POV~**

_I smiled as I thought. "Do you need new shirts?" I asked. Rukia looked like she was in thought for a moment so I waited. "Yes I do. All my old shirts are that. Old!" She laughed. I laughed at that. "I need new shirts as well." I replied. We saw the manager walking over._

"Hello i am the manager, Szayel Aporro, may I join you?" He asked. Rukia looked at me. "Sure why not?" I chuckled. I nodded and he sat down. "I am on break and do not get to talk to customers much." He sheepishly said. I chuckled. "We do not get to talk to the managers or workers often at restaurants!" I exclaimed.

**Rukia kuchiki's POV~**

We talked about Lunch places and stuff. "This is a nice place for lunch." Said Szayel. I nodded with Renji on agreeing on that. "I get my lunch here sometimes but can not do it all the time due to budget for school." Renji commented. "I get lunch usually here when I am working I choose here cause it is closest." Szayel chuckled.

I drank my cocktail. "I think their best lunch is the perch." I commented. Renji laughed. "I think the bbq chicken tops that!" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at him. "I like their desserts!" Exclaimed Szayel. I laughed as the waiter brought our lunch. "I have to go. My break is over in five minutes, nice talking with you." Szayel said and bowed.

We stood and bowed. "Nice talking with you too." We said in unison. We sat back down and ate our lunch. As soon as we were done, Renji paid and we took our leftovers home with us. "Ready to go shopping?" He asked. I giggled. "Yes Renji!" I replied. We walked to the car and got in.

"To the mall we go!" I spoke like the people in the wizard of oz. Renji laughed at my impersonation from the wizard of oz. I pouted a bit, and looked out the side of the car. I saw a few vendors for scarves. "Stop Renji." I said. He stopped and looked at me. "Is there something you saw?" He asked.

"Yea a few scarf vendors." I smiled. He chuckled and parked the car.

**Reader's POV~**

Rukia got out of the car and walked over to the wsidewalk vendors. Renji followed with a few bags. Rukia looked at the first vendors goods. "Oh my gosh look at this Renji!" She exclaimed. He came up beside her and looked at what she was looking at. "That is a awesome pendant." He said with a smile.

* * *

**That is all I can think of right now. Hope you like. Please remember to review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hello everyone! I know I havent updated this in a while. I am doing well. How about you? I went to the beach Tuesday. It was nice. So I have been working on trying to finish this rukiuki up. Any ideas?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

******Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

_He chuckled. "Oh come now Juushiro, I could tell you wanna go now." He said winking. I rolled my eyes and we left on what he called 'our sneaky mission'._

As we flash stepped to the gate I asked Jidanbo if he has seen Rukia. "Humm yes, she went past here earlier." He confirmed. I nodded. "Please let us through." Shunsui showed his pass. Jidanbo lifted the gate. "Go ahead Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyouraku." He said as he lifted the gate. We nodded as we walked through.

We walked through the first district woods. As soon as we hit the first district we saw the vendors were out. "Humm must be a good day for vendors.." Shunsui mused. I chuckled and nodded to him. I called out Kiyone and Sentaro knowing they were following me. "Please go get some others to come help take the stuff I get back to the division." I ordered.

Kiyone left to do so. Shunsui called for Nanao knowing she followed as well. "Yes Captain Kyouraku?" she asked in a monotone. Shunsui chuckled. "Will you help Kiyone out and get a few of our squad members too to help out as well?" He asked. Nanao sighed as she pushed up her glasses. "Yes captain of course." She answered Shunsui.

He nodded as she flash stepped away. I went to look at the first vendor's merchandise. "Hello sir, I sell a nice variety of merchandise please look to your hearts content." She said with a smile.

**Reader's POV~**

_"Hello sir, I sell a nice variety of merchandise please look to your hearts content." She said with a smile. _"Thank you ma'am." Said juushiro. She bowed as she went to her cart. I saw something that caught my eye. I looked closely at it. "Beautiful." I breathed out. It was a stary moon neclace with earrings set. It had pure emerald stones, with white gold chain to complete the neclace. The earrings were white gold and pure Emerald stones.

"That costs 3200 yen sir." Said a young girl with light brown hair in a pony tail. I smiled at her. "It also comes with a White gold case." She finished what she was saying. "I will take it and please wrap it." I asked her. She nodded. "Yes of.." She got cut off. "Maya go help the man in the pink kimono. I will finish up here." Said the other lady.

* * *

**Okie next chappie will continue! I am so tired. Please remember to review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello everyone! I have been working on my stories! It has been hard but slowly getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

_**"Vendors and mall"**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_Rukia got out of the car and walked over to the sidewalk vendors. Renji followed with a few bags. Rukia looked at the first vendors goods. "Oh my gosh look at this Renji!" She exclaimed. He came up beside her and looked at what she was looking at. "That is a awesome pendant." He said with a smile._

It was a sterling silver Cz Filgree lace pendant on silvertone necklace. Rukia smiled as she awwed at it. Rukia awwed at the pendant. "We will buy it please." Said Renji as he fished out his wallet. The lady giggled as she took it and wrapped it for us.

"That will be 350 yen and 31 japanese pennies please sir." She replied. Renji nodded as he gave the amount over. She counted out because she thought it might be a little over. "Sir it's a little over." She said. Renji chuckled. "It is for the beautiful wrapping you did. Thank you ma'am." He said with a bow. She bowed back.

"You are welcome sir." Rukia giggled. "Is there anything else you would like Rukia?" Asked Renji. Rukia looked around.

"Thank you very much sir." Rukia giggled at Renji's blush. "You're welcome ma'am." Renji reeacted. "Rukia is there anything else you would like?" Asked Renji. Rukia looked around. "Can we get this Renji nii chan?" She asked. "Humm?" He mused. "These?" She asked pointing to the set. "Sure Rukia nee chan." He said smiling. "Thank you Renji nii chan!" She beamed.

He chuckled again. "That is our sterling silver heart collection. A pendant on silverstone necklace, 19" in Length. These are 30 yen each. Heart on an silvertone bracelet, and heart silvertone earrings. 90 yen for all of them." Said the lady. Rukia giggled and nodded. "All three please." Said Rukia and Renji.

**Renji Abarai's POV~**

"Let us go now Renji." Rukia said to me after getting the jewelry in the boxes. I followed her back to the car. "Thank you Renji!" Rukia bowed to me before getting into the car. I chuckled and bowed as well. "You are welcome Rukia." I smiled to her. I opened the passenger door.

She slid in and sat down as I closed the door. I walked over to the driver's side door to ger in and drive. I started the car and pulled back on the road to drive. As I drove I watched Rukia figure out her bracelet. "Try the clasp." I said. She tried the clasp. "Oh now I see." She said trying the clasp and putting on the bracelet. I hit a red light.

* * *

**Sorry I took my time on this chapter. I finished it at 2:15am in the morning. I am so tired. I may work on the next chapter later. Please remember to review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello everyone! A bit of Ichigo today! Since this is Ichiruki lol. Let us get going!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

**warnings: All trademarked items belong to rightful companies and owners**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

_**"Vendors and mall 2"**_

_**Renji Abarai's POV~**_

_She slid in and sat down as I closed the door. I walked over to the driver's side door to ger in and drive. I started the car and pulled back on the road to drive. As I drove I watched Rukia figure out her bracelet. "Try the clasp." I said. She tried the clasp. "Oh now I see." She said trying the clasp and putting on the bracelet. I hit a red light._

I tapped my foot waiting for the light to turn green. "I hate red lights." Commented Rukia. I nodded. "I agree with that Rukia." I said as the light turned green finally. "I rode my scooter alot to school during middle school and high school. It was easier than driving in high school remember?" Rukia asked me. I nodded. "I remember in middle school i rodew on your scooter with you." I chuckled.

Rukia had a mischievious glint in her eyes. "Remember that one time when I out smarted Isune Chung? He was so mad!" Rukia laughed. "Yes i remember! You called him a jackass of a idiot for forgetting that his scooter needed to be charged!" I laughed as I drove and we laughed at the memory and turned right at the mall enterance.

"He was always more of a hothead more than you were Renji." Rukia commented. I laughed. "I gotta admit that is right." Rukia giggled. We unbuckled ourselves and got out of the car. "Okay I am gonna get a cart as well." I said as Rukia tried pulling out a cart. "Try pushing it while holding the top and then pulling it out." I suggested. She did so. "There you go." I said and smiled. We wheeled our carts up to the entrance of Avon.

"Yes! It has been a awhile! Maybe I can buy you a few things while we are here Renji." Winked Rukia. I blushed a light pink. "O-okay Rukia." I stuttered out. She giggled at me. We went in and it was packed.

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

I went in with Renji and it was packed. "Now to the make up department." I said. Renji chuckled as we wheeled the carts to the make up department. "I love Avon! They have great make up and merchandise!" I giggled as I said. He smirked to me. "I know because you always get alot of brands here and through the catalog." Renji said. "True." I said to him. He nodded to me.

I looked at the first row of make up. "Oh I look at these!" I exclaimed. Renji looked at what I was looking at. "First is The ultra lipstick mini. I want the cherry jubilee shade." I said to Renji. Renji nodded and put the lipstick in the top part of the cart. I went to the next slide of lipstick. I got the Extra Lasting Lipstick in Endless Red shade.

I also got Shine Attract Lipstick in Rose Bouquet, Avon Lip Stain Marker in Heart shade, BEYOND COLOR Plumping Lip Color SPF 15 in Uptown Pink shade. That was it for my lipsticks at the moments.

**Ichigo Kurosaki's POV~**

I was walking around the mall with my sisters when I saw the Avon store. "Hey girls wanna go in?" I asked them. They were visiting me for the day. "Sure why not nii chan." They said. I smiled to them and walked in with them.

"Hey nii chan, can we get a cart in case we get anything?" asked Karin. I shrugged. "Why not." I said. Yuzu went up to the clothes rack. Yuzu got a pillowcase dress in leaf pattern. "That looks like a beautiful dress Yuzu." I commented. Karin giggled and gave a thumbs up.

* * *

**So sorry to cut off the chapter again! It will be three parts! Hey I said Ichii would make a cameo! He did! Please remember to review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hello everyone! Part three! So far this chapter will be the lonest in rukia mini stories cause A) it is three parts. B) So far it is 1321 words in all so far, but like I always say it is how good the chappie is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**Claimer: Any ideas and/or ocs I own and my associates own theirs.**

**Warnings: AU, Sex (later on), etc.**

**italics: Texting, ichigo chat**

**bold: rukia chat**

**warnings: All trademarked items belong to rightful companies and owners**

**translations:**

**nii : brother/older brother**

**san: mrs, mr., miss, etc**

**nee: sister**

**imouto:little sister**

**otouto:little brother**

**btw, renji is like a brother to Rukia in this ichiruki mini story.**

* * *

**IchiRuki~**

**A love connection~**

**Ichigo and Rukia~**

_**"Vendors and mall 3"**_

_******Ichigo Kurosaki's POV~**_

_"Hey nii chan, can we get a cart in case we get anything?" asked Karin. I shrugged. "Why not." I said. Yuzu went up to the clothes rack. Yuzu got a pillowcase dress in leaf pattern. "That looks like a beautiful dress Yuzu." I commented. Karin giggled and gave a thumbs up._

"Thank you nii chan!" She beamed. I smiled and chuckled. Karin was looking around. "See something you like Karin?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed. "Can I get a few make up products please?" She asked. "Of course. At my job I make good money so i can pay my tuition and buy things for me and you guys." I smiled.

Both girls blushed at my comment. "You are so sweet nii chan." They giggled. I blushes again at this. Karin got the cart over to us. "Okay first I want these." She said as she picked up the items. They were: TRUE COLOR Eyeshadow Duo in vivid orchid and Tropical Island, Super Drama Mascara in Brown Black, Avon Glow 2-in-1 Eye Pencil in Island Waters, Extra Lasting Eyeshadow Pencil in Violet. "Humm..." She said in thought. Yuzu got some as well.

"I am getting some eyeshadow, amscara, eyeliner, blush, etc." She said. I smiled as I watched. "Let's get this brush first." She said. I nodded. "Yes." I said to Yuzu. It was A wonder brush for mascara. The mascara it came with was mega affects mascara. "This will last a while." Yuzu said.

I sat down on a bench nearby as the girls got more.  
Yuzu got: Ideal flawless BB Beauty balm cream in medium deep about three tubes, a few mega impact eye shadow in berry electric, Khaki crazed and poolside . She got shimmering sapphire and velvet plume eyeliner to go with also got some always on point eye liner, in lavender grey and midnight navy. The lipstick was color precise in fuchsia finish, rose absolute. "Looks like you got your fave shade of lipstick Yuzu." I commented. She nodded as she continued. She got a retractable lip brush as well.

She looked at the lipgloss. "Humm..." She said thoughtfully. She looked at the lighter shades. She then picked up the evermore peach tone, forever rose, and always on pink. I looked at Karin who was looking at lipsticks and liners and glosses. "What kinds are you getting?" I asked Karin.

She looked at me. "For the color precise lipstick I am getting really red, just right red, definite peach." She said. She also got the retractable lip brush. She looked at the lipgloss. She got Extra Lasting Lip Gloss - New Look in always apple, always on pink, forever rose and everlasting petal. She giggled as she put them in the cart. She also got Lip Swirls Gloss in berries and roses. She also got Slick Tint For Lips in rose shade.

As well as: Shine Attract Lip Gel Mini in brilliant berry, shining cherry, and candy shimmer. Totally Kissable Lip Gloss in butter me up, kiss of a rose, pink plush, and pout more pink. GLIMMERSTICKS Lip Liner in pink bouquet. Yuzu got a Smooth Minerals Blush in rose radiance and radiance. As well as Avon Glow Bronzing Gel light bronze. Karin got Ideal Luminous Blush in heavenly pink, earthen rose, rose lustre.

Yuzu went to the make up counter. The lady scoffed. "No place for kids. Scram!" She said rudely. I narrowed my eyes at the saleswoman. "Now that is plain rude lady! My sister came up to ask you something and you call her a kid!" I yelled.

**Reader's POV~**

**Commotion at avon!~**

Ichigo screamed at the lady. "YOU ARE VERY RUDE! i CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! MY SISTER IS YOUR CUSTOMER, AND IS IT NOT POLITE TO BE KIND TO YOUR CUSTOMERS!" He yelled. The lady scoffed. "She is only a kid sir." She said rudely.

Ichigo almost lost it. Then a purple blur went by him. "WHAT YOU'RE CALLING THIS GIRL A KID! WOULD YOU CALL ME A KID! I AM A TEENAGER AND I AM POSITIVE SHE IS TOO!" The purple girl yelled, it was Rukia. Ichigo was suprised who it was. It was the brat from the transfer.

* * *

**I know a cliffie! But hey the three pArt is now done! Forward! Please remember to review!**

**P.S. always keep a look on my profile. i put my updates at the bottom with the date**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hello everyone! I am still working on how to finish this mini up. The rukiuki I mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Sadly the right of owning bleach goes to Tite Kubo.**

**Warnings: Ooc-ness, sex, etc.**

**Italics: (all chapters) Talk to zanpakuto, think, special reference.**

**Italics and bold: (all chapters) Zanpakuto to soul reaper, etc**

**Bold: Hollow speaking**

**later on in this chapter i have the yen going by us dollars. too hard to rate in currency**

**Mira Ukitake: Is Jushiro's sister . if I get any requests on how I came up with her story for fan fiction, I will post it. I have had to tweak it a bit but it is still the same.**

* * *

**RukiUki~**

**A cold Morning~**

**Rukia and Jushiro~**

_******Reader's POV~**_

_"That costs 3200 yen sir." Said a young girl with light brown hair in a pony tail. I smiled at her. "It also comes with a White gold case." She finished what she was saying. "I will take it and please wrap it." I asked her. She nodded. "Yes of.." She got cut off. "Maya go help the man in the pink kimono. I will finish up here." Said the other lady._

The woman wrapped it for Juushiro. Anything else sir?" She asked him. He looked around as he did Nanao, Kiyone and Sentaro arrived back with some help to bring whatever he bought back. "Thank you Kiyone, Sentaro and Nanao." he said as he bowed to the lady. They smiled as they bowed. "You're welcome sir." They said in unison. He nodded and put the set in his haori.

He looked more. He saw some 5 pocket jeans that were denim. "How much are these ma'am?" He asked. "180 Yen sir." The lady said. Juushiro got out 180 yen exactly for the lady. "In a bag please." He asked. The lady nodded. "Yes sir." She said. She went about putting the two pairs of jeans in a bag. Juushiro kept looking around. He took the bag from the lady.

**Juushiro Ukitake's POV~**

I looked around and went back to get the bag. "Thank you ma'am." I said. "You are welcome sir." She bowed. I went to the next vendor. I looked around to see if there was anything I would get. I looked and saw some shirts. _I wonder if I could find a few to go with the jeans..._I poundered. I looked through some.

I found one with a colorful butterfly on it otherwise white. I got that and a purple hopodie that said like a boss on it. "I will take these." I said to the man manning the cart. "The total is 56 yen." He said. I nodded as I fished out the money. "Anything else?" I thought for a moment. "Yea the hoodie that says treats? where? " I looked at him as he got it. "Thank you sir." After he told me the price i gave him the money and took the shirt and hoodies.

I put them on the carts that Kiyone and the others brought. "I am getting her a few chappie drops as well." I said to the vendor. He nodded as he got them ready to go. Shunsui looked around. "Oh I think Nanao would like a new book." I heard him say and looked to see Nanao not looking. "Go ahead. I think she might take your flirting seriously soon." I said in a whisper.

**Rukia Kuchiki's POV~**

Ma'am may I ask a question?" I asked the crystal figurine lady. She nodded. "Is it about nobles?" She asked. My eyes widened. "Yes." I said. She sighed. "I am from the Chiyu family. I come out here because our shop is here." Lady Chiyu admitted. I giggled. "The Chiyu family huh? I would have never guessed." I looked at her clothing. Standard yukatas of the rukon.

"Anything else you would like to know?" She asked. "Why not sell in the seretei?" She blushed. "We do. My sister runs the one in the seretei near squad 8." I blushed. "I have not seen it. I will have to check it out." I smiled. She nodded. "Um may I have the bone lady figurine too? I know someone who will like it." I said as I got the money out. "My name is Amaya Chiyu." She said wrapping up the figurine. "I am Rukia Kuchiki." I giggled. "A Kuchiki huh? Nice to meet you." I smiled as she handed the figurine to me.

"Yes my brother is the captain of squad six and head of the Kuchiki clan." Her eyes widened. "Nice to meet you my lady." She bowed. I bowed as well and winced slightly "You as well." I smiled again.

* * *

**LOL a noble in the rukon. Please remember to review!**


End file.
